Harry Potter and The Secret Past
by shirruetto
Summary: He was a young spoiled boy with a very normal, perfect family. What will happen if one day in his 11th summer, two figures in cloak came and telling him that he was a wizard?
1. Chapter 1: The Bonding Curse

**Chapter 1: The Bonding Curse**

_A man appeared on the corner, appeared so suddenly and silently you'd have thought he'd just popped out of the ground. Beside him, a woman came out from the darkness. Her eyes narrowed at the said man. _

_This man's name was Albus Dumbledore. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard, which were both long enough to tuck into his belt. He was wearing long robes, a purple cloak that swept the ground, and high-heeled, buckled boots. His blue eyes were light, bright, and sparkling behind half-moon spectacles and his nose was very long and crooked, as though it had been broken at least twice._

_"Fancy seeing you here, Professor McGonagall." Albus Dumbledore said in amusing tone, to see the raging witch in front of him._

_"Am I not supposed to be here?" she asked furiously._

_"My dear Professor, I've never say that. Just curious to see you stand here, in the middle of muggle territory…" _

_He turned to smile at a rather severe-looking woman who was wearing square glasses. She, too, was wearing a cloak, an emerald one. Her black hair was drawn into a tight bun. She looked distinctly ruffled._

_"I've been here all day, watching." Said Professor McGonagall. Her eyes turned into the house in front of her. Private Drive no 4._

_"All day?"_

_Professor McGonagall sniffed angrily._

_"Of course. She lost her mind, Headmaster, to let her jealousy started this war. Part of me felt responsible for her action. She's a proud of Gryffindor, for the Merlin sake!" she said impatiently._

_"You can't blamed her," said Dumbledore gently, "even what she'd done is very wrong…"_

_She threw a sharp, sideways glance at Dumbledore here, "Wrong, Albus? It's horrible! She tore a perfect family! Not only she tainted their firstborn with curse that make her disgusting blood replace the blood of true mother the baby had, but she also kidnap and torture him." _

_"Minerva…" Dumbledore try to soothe her, "It's okay now. Little Harry will be okay…"_

_"But that evil-witch tortured him for one month! I can't stand that!"_

_"My dear Professor, It's okay. She'd gone now of her own mistake. What we could do now is waiting. After ten years, this Bonding Curse threw onto him will be dispelled, and when the time comes, we'll make sure to protect him from what will wait for him."_

_"Are you sure to let him here? In this muggle house with nothing can protect him?" Cried Professor McGonagall, pointing at number four. "Dumbledore - you can't. I've been watching them all day. You couldn't find two people who are less like us. And they've got this son - I saw him kicking his mother all the way up the street, screaming for sweets!"_

_"It's the best place for him," said Dumbledore firmly. "His adopted parents will be able to explain everything to him when he's older. I've written them a letter."_

_"A letter?" repeated Professor McGonagall faintly, sitting back down on the wall. "Really, Dumbledore, you think you can explain all this in a letter? These people will never understand him! He'll be famous – a legend who defeated the number one Dark Witch- I wouldn't be surprised if today was known as Harry Potter day in the future - there will be books written about Harry - every child in our world will know his name!"_

_"But the curse can't be dismissed at this very moment." Said Dumbledore, "as I said to you, all we have to do now is waiting…"_

_Professor McGonagall opened her mouth to said, "Yes - yes, you're right, of course. But how will the boy get here, Dumbledore?" She eyed his cloak suddenly as though she thought he might be hiding Harry underneath it._

_"A friend's bringing him."_

_"Which one?"_

_"I'm not sure who it is," said Dumbledore, "because his parents can't let the baby away from them so I insist one of their Guardians to escort him here." _

_"You think it - wise - to take him from the Potter's?"_

_"Unfortunately, yes. The curse, Minerva, it's so dark I never think any wizard ever found it. And it was so heartbroken to see the boy crying in pain when James held him. It's as if Harry couldn't recognize him anymore."_

_McGonagall hissed, "But you can't - what was that?"_

_A low rumbling sound had broken the silence around them. It grew steadily louder as they looked up and down the street for some sign of a headlight; it swelled to a roar as they both looked up at the sky – and a huge motorcycle fell out of the air and landed on the road in front of them._

_The rider was almost twice as tall as a normal man and at least five times as wide. He looked simply too big to be allowed, and so wild – long tangles of bushy black hair and beard hid most of his face, he had hand the size of trash can lids, and his feet in their leather boots were like baby dolphins._

_Behind him, a young man in dark burgundy cloak sat silently. In his chest, he was holding a bundle of blanket so tightly. _

_"Hagrid," said Dumbledore, sounding relieved to the giant man. "At last. And where did you get that motorcycle?"_

_"Borrowed it, Professor Dumbledore," said the giant, climbing carefully off the motorcycle as he spoke. "Young Sirius Black lent it to me."_

_"No problems, then." He turned to the hooded young wizard beside Hagrid, "and, I think I already said one of your friends can bring him here, alone…"_

_Another man put out his hood, reveal a handsome yet sad face. His eyes were blue, a clear cerulean eyes like the sky, and his face is oval-shaped with pointed nose and thin lips. He was a tall man, however, he has a lithe body with feminine feature._

_The man looking at the Dumbledore with hard stares, but he simply said nothing._

_"Don't you trust Hagrid, do you?" Dumbledore asked, "And you need to take care of your husband. He needs you right now."_

_The man hissed at Dumbledore, "It's not like I'm not trusting Hagrid, but Harry is our only son and yet I can't-…" he can't finish the words, but his eyes traveled the bundle of blanket in his arm, "Harry…" he sobbed, "I'm sorry… Mommy can't protect you…" _

_Seeing the young man broke into tears, Professor McGonagall ran and put her arm around him to comfort the wizard. Dumbledore let them for a moment, and turned to Hagrid, "how about James?"_

_"Now Remus stayed with him and Peter catch a healer. He's injured badly at the attack, Sir."_

_"Sirius?"_

_"Sirius get caught, Sir. Ministry believed he was one of the Death Eaters."_

_"Then I'll talk to Fudge about it." Said Dumbledore._

_Professor McGonagall bent forward over the bundle of blankets. Inside, just visible, was a baby boy, fast asleep. Under a tuft of jet-black hair over his forehead they could see a curiously shaped cut, like a bolt of lightning._

_"Is that where -?" whispered Professor McGonagall._

_"Yes," murmurs the boy's mother grudgingly, "he'll have that scar forever. As if the other curses not enough for him…" _

_Professor McGonagall frowns at the sight of desperate parent in front on him, with hope she ask the Headmaster, "couldn't you do something about the scar, Dumbledore?"_

_"Even if I could, I wouldn't. Scars can come in handy. I have one myself above my left knee that is a perfect map of the London Underground. Well - give him here, my boy - we'd better get this over with."_

_Dumbledore took Harry in his arms and turned toward the Dursleys' house. Not hesitated to moving forward, when Hagrid let the brown haired man beside him buried in embrace, "I still can believe this…" he murmured faintly._

_"My baby…" the man crying again, so Professor McGonagall ask Hagrid to bring him home, as Dumbledore stepped over the low garden wall and walked to the front door. He laid Harry gently on the doorstep, took a letter out of his cloak, tucked it inside Harry's blankets, and then came back to the witch. For a full minute two of them stood and looked at the little bundle when Minerva blinked furiously, and the twinkling light that usually shone from Dumbledore's eyes seemed to have gone out._

_"Well," said Dumbledore finally, "that's that. We've no business staying here. We may as well go and join the celebrations."_

_"What celebration?"Asked Professor McGonagall furiously, "I loathe every wizard who celebrates this winning. It's wrong we celebrate of bringing down the Dark Witch and Death Eaters when Potter's had to face this misfortune."_

_"I know, dear Minerva, but let me said this."Dumbledore turned and walked back down the street, "Fate is always unpredictable. It can cause misfortune one times, yet it bringing joy in another times. All we had to do is expect." _

Nearly ten years had passed since the Dursleys had woken up to find their new adopted son on the front step, but Privet Drive had hardly changed at all. The sun rose on the tidy front gardens and lit up the brass number four on the Dursleys' front door; it crept into their living room. Only the photographs on the mantelpiece really showed how much time had passed.

Ten years ago, there had been lots of pictures of what looked like a large pink beach ball wearing different-colored bonnets - but Dudley Dursley was no longer a baby, and now the photographs showed a large blond boy riding his first bicycle, on a carousel at the fair, playing a computer game with his father, being hugged and kissed by his mother.

Another presence in the photo is the dark haired boy with the most adorable smile you've ever seen. He was chubby, but not like Dudley. He was smaller than Dudley, when they standing together behind the Cannes's shore. His face was round and his pale skin look healthy. He wore a shy yet cute smile in every photograph, even in their family portrait.

Whatever Dumbledore said in his letter, this family made a good use of it. They raised Harry like their own son. Fortunately, Harry is not demanding with food so he's still so cute and small, only his face was too much girly. Let's just say, he had pale skin, smooth face and smile, and what the best from him were those bright green eyes sparkling like emerald. Sometimes Dudley tease him, said that the only sign of him as male student is the fact of his hair was spiky black, standing at every direction. Harry is not happy with his hair too, but he can't help it.

"Harry, dear," Petunia opened the creamy colored door, presenting a lime green bedchamber with baseball wallpaper all around it, "it's time to get up." She asked softly to the little boy who still sleeping soundly.

"Five minutes more, mum…" The boy murmured.

Petunia smiles at his adopted son, "come on, honey, Dad are waiting."

Harry groaned. He's sleepy, but his Mum is right. Today Dad will bring his brother and Harry to watch a baseball game in stadium, "where's Dudley?" he ask.

"He's in his room, put some clothes on. Now, hurry you don't want to make your dad waiting."

"Yeah…" Harry slowly sat. His hair crumpled in all way as he stood to the bathroom, leaving Petunia watching him in wary eyes.

Ten years. The letter said they'd be asked to watch over Harry Potter for ten years before his real parents come to him. At the beginning, Vernon was so angry about the selfishness in the letter, but, after seeing Harry, he caught in this twisted feeling.

He supposed to hate this little thing, he thought, but, after looking at the deep, emerald eyes, and found the baby crying as in pain, his hatred gone. He just reached the boy and embrace him, like how he cuddled up his own son, and promised to never let this boy in pain again.

Now, after they loved him so much, the time almost over. Exactly one week before Harry 11th birthday and thinking of some strangers would fetch his beloved son, Petunia can't stand her tears. Oh, my little boy, she cried, _'how supposed we do if you left us for that strangers, who abandoned you in the first place?_'

"BOYS!" From the living room, Vernon Dursley shouted in irritating tone, "LET'S GO BEFORE WE TRAPPED IN TRAFFIC JAM!"

Petunia wiped her tears when Harry appeared again in his room, "come on, dear." She help Harry put on the clothes.

Harry whined, "Mum, I can do it myself…"

"I need you to hurry." She helped him with his jacket, "now, go fetch your brother, I'll get your sandwich ready."

"Kay." Harry hugged Petunia tightly, before the brunette planted soft kiss in her cheek. After that, he turn to run into his brother room, "Dudley~!"

"What? You're not even put your shirt on!" as he stood in front of Dudley room, Harry yelled in shock.

"Shut up you tiny! I need to choose the right color. Do you have any suggestion?"

"You look hot in red!" Harry exclaimed cheerfully.

"Where'd you learn that? I'm ten years old, I'm not supposed to look hot, yet. Dummy!" Dudley grunted, but he wearing a blood red t-shirt his father bought him for Christmas.

"Are you sure I'm not like Santa?" ask Dudley curiously, when he stood in front of the mirror. Harry giggled. He threw his arm around Dudley and smile to Dudley-in-mirror, "no, we look amazing. See, you're red and I'm blue. We are hot!"

"Why'd you keep saying that? Are you watching drama again? It's for adult!"

"Mum liked to watch it. I'm just peeping a little." Harry said when he stares at Dudley with bright, teary eyes, "is it no good?"

Dudley sighed. The sight in front of him was adorable enough to make him melted. He admitted, he loved his little brother, to the point of insanity. I mean, who's not? The young boy beside him was so cute it almost criminal. His big beautiful green eyes, the milky skin, pink thinned lips, and the oval-shaped face, beg for attention like a sweet additive candy. _You are dangerous, Harry._ He mumbled under his breath.

"No." Dudley finally answered, or more likely a defeat, "do as you like."

The teary eyes vanished like it never there before, replacing with a giggle, "Dudley you're blushing…"

Dudley shook his head, mumbling to himself again as he threw his sight out the window, "sometimes I questioned your innocent…"

He didn't see Harry lips quirked in devilish grin.

"BOYS!" another shout and the two young boys raced into the living room. At the end of the stair, Vernon stood with his wife. He has big body like a bear, but his annoying face turned softly as his boys came to hug him.

"It's about the time!" He laughs at his son attempt to climb his big body, "now behave and wait for me in the cars."

"Yes, Sir!"

Vernon laughs again, before turn to kiss Petunia, "We're going."

Petunia handed him three carton bags, "here the sandwich, and please be careful."

"Definitely."

Two figures in cloak step up in front of Dursley's door. One of them stood firmly, almost frown when the other man ring the bell.

Petunia stopped cleaning the dishes when the bell rang through the entire house, "A minute!"

The smaller figure gulped in discomfort, "James…" he whined, "I can't do it."

Another figure, James Potter, turned over with happy smile in his face, "calm down, love. We talk about this before."

"B-But, I'm sure he will hate us… he stayed around the muggles too long... he loved them…"

"No, he wouldn't." James said. His teal blue eyes sparkled in excitement, "You need to cheer up. It'll be hilarious after all. Especially his Muggle Father…"

"Please don't say it. He's not Harry' father." His company now said in deadpanned tone.

James chuckled lightly, "supposed… how _he _never noticed the obvious difference-…"

Petunia frown a moment she opened the door, "pardon me?" she interrupted the conversation intentionally.

Two handsome wizards stood in front of her. She know they're not a common citizen of London, from their clothes. The smaller man wore a blood red robe and the dark vest under his black cloak. His face was oval-shaped with pointed nose and thin lips. His skin was very pale, made the eyes shine in cerulean blue. The hair was dark brown, combed perfectly like a gentleman. He was staring Petunia with worry.

Another man, bigger and taller by a few inches from his companion, was a different figure from the first. He was smiling brightly, almost playfully. His face is so manly with perfect jaw line and small eyes, staring curiously at Petunia behind his spectacles. His eyes were teal blue, and his jet black hair stood in every direction like Harry's. It made Petunia shocked to see a perfect mirror of his adopted son.

"Nice to meet you, ." James grabbed Petunia hand, and shook it calmly, even though Petunia was looking at him in horror, "my name is James Potter and this is my spouse. Can we come in? We need to tell you something."

Petunia shook her head, "I-I don't know, my husband is not here, s-so I think y-you should go back l-later…" she stuttered.

"It's okay, Ma'am." The smaller man glared at his husband, accusing him for released his heavy aura around Petunia and made her shivered in fear. James can be so childish anytime.

He took Petunia's hand and led her to the family parlor of Dursley, "don't bother him. Now calm down and sit, Ma'am. You need it for the talk."

Petunia nodded stiffly, then whispering a 'thank you' when a glass of water being conjured in front of her and she drowned the cold water a bit rushed, not even aware where it comes from.

"Okay, can we introduce ourselves one more time? Sure you think my husband way is rude, right?" small smile wore on the man's beautiful face.

Petunia nodded, "y-yes…"

The smaller man take a seat across her, then James automatically sat beside him, "sorry for not sending you the notification before, but we don't know your phone number yet." He began.

"What do you want?" Petunia asked, not even hold the accusing in her tone.

"As my husband said, we are from Potter Family. We're here to meet Harry." There is a little guilt in his voice.

"I think you should know about the letter we sent to you ten years ago." James said as he turned to stared at Petunia.

"Right." Petunia said stiffly.

"Yes. I'm glad you aware, Ma'am. And thank you for spoiling him when we couldn't."

"So, why?" Petunia asks, "Why'd you let your own child raised by strangers?"

Minutes went by the silence over them. Most because of the frown upon the wizards face, as they remembered a flash back of what had happened in ten years.

"It's a dark magic." James grunted, "A dark art which sealed our bond with Harry, and make him cries in pain when he was around us. The magic will last until he reached 18, but thank Merlin, my spouse blood protected him so our baby just needs to suffer this curse for ten bloody years."

Petunia gasped, "It sounds horrible…"

"Yes. That's why we could only come now. Where's Harry, Ma'am?" the smaller man asked. Petunia saw a mixed emotion in his cerulean eyes. The man is anxious, she thought, he's anxious yet impatient enough to wait any longer.

"He was gone to the stadium with Vernon and Dudley. They'll be home in two hours." Petunia said. Her eyes watching the wizards glancing at each other, before she turned their attention for asking, "I'm not intend for being rude, but why we became his adopted parents?"

"Because you a muggle, a normal muggle family who never believe (or care) in Wizarding World." James said, "Dumbledore thought your neighbor would be the last place for _her_ to search. _She_ wouldn't have a clue a muggle like you want to raise a wizard. Harry will be save to live your family rather than living with our relative at the time."

"Wait a minute." Petunia asked, "by do you mean, _she_, I supposed this was the Dark Witch you mention in letters. Isn't she dying?"

"No," James said, "_Indilwen_ was gone, not dead. But now there's rumor said she'll come back to get revenge to us. She wants to kill Harry. That's another reason why we're here. We need to bring Harry back as soon as possible."

**Chapter 2: The Other Parents**

"You know, love?"

Two men sat on wood bench at the neighborhood park. After their conversation with Petunia, The Potters choose to wait for Harry's return in park. They already changed their attires to fit in muggle world. James wore a warm grey Polo shirt and dark blue jeans, while his spouse insisted to wear a red shirt under his black tailored coat.

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now." His lover grunted. All the soft and smile from before as they met with Petunia, replaced by one blank, bored face, "Nothing good came with the word 'love'."

James chuckled in amusement, "all right. I think it's better to tell you the truth then." Then he bent over to whisper something to his husband.

"YOU - WHAAT?" Suddenly, a shocking shriek can be heard in the entire park. Thank Merlin nobody cares. The muggles just stared at the men in confusing look, before turned to do their own business.

James smiling brightly, "yes, and I would never stop till my wish granted."

"Are you insane?" his lover yelled in rage, "How long did you do that?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't pretend to act innocent! It was your innocent face that made me pregnant in the first place."

"Can't help it. You're lovely." James replied in flirty tone.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed angrily, "I want to focus on raising Harry properly, and you are not helping for trying to make me pregnant again. You hear me, _imbecile-brat_? I refused."

"Yeah." James let this argument went on for the moment - knowing he had time later to convinced his husband - as he saw Vernon cars passed by them. Inside, he can see the black hair of his son, talking rapidly with the blond head beside him. He smiled softly, "they're home."

"MUM! WE'RE HOME!"

Two boys ran into the kitchen, as Vernon opened the front door of Dursley residence.

"Mum, you can't believe what we seen- … Mum?" Dudley stopped in front of the kitchen door with Harry right behind him. They froze at the sight of Petunia sat at the breakfast table, sighing and crying.

Their Dad appeared beside the boy, suddenly his face contorted with worry.

"Petunny, dear? What's happened?"

Petunia sniffed. She tried to suppress her emotion by wiping the tears away, but the memories came back and she burst into tears again.

Vernon turned to see his sons watching their mum in frown faces, so he guide them to the hall and whispered softly, "listen. Now you two go upstairs and play. I need to talk to Mum."

"Kay." The two boys nodded and rushed to climb the stairs into their room. But Harry stopped for a moment to see his Dad back to the kitchen before shut the door closed.

"Harry." Dudley groaned. He knew what his little brother up to, and he didn't like it. "C'mon. It's adult business!"

Harry simply blinked, and turned over. Behind him he can hear Dudley hissing something about 'no peeking', 'idiot', or 'nosy brat' but he still go downstairs in careful movement, and bend over to peek from the keyhole.

Inside, there are two people yell each other in argument.

"_What? And you let them inside?"_

"_I don't have choice, Vernon, they're having this frightening a-appearance a-and I- I..."_

"_You should call police!"_ His father bellowed. Harry clenched his fist upon seeing the anger. He hate it when Vernon lose his control.

"_I can't! They're dangerous and it just by their aura. Only God knows what they would do if I called police."_

"Who are 'they'? Sounded like criminals…"

Harry gasped in surprise when Dudley appeared beside him. The older boy tries to hear conversation over the wooden door, his face as curious as Harry's.

Harry just shrugged, and back to peek into the room. Now the tension is dropped, as Vernon reached his wife's trembling body and soothe her back. Probably it was an apology for his bad temperament before, _"We should not give him, even if they're his biological parents."_

The two boys now froze at their father's decision.

"_I'm sure I tell them that, but they insisted."_

"_No, He's ours! I will not give him to the stranger! They'll ruin him!"_

Petunia snapped, "But there's nothing we can do! Harry is their son!"

After that, the two adult interrupted by the sound of someone's running, followed by Dudley's growl, "_Damn, Harry! You can't just run like that!_"

In instant, Vernon opened the kitchen door and shocked at the sight of the back of his eldest son who ran into the front door. His face paled, "oh, God…"

Two blocks from where he supposed to live, Harry sat behind a neighbor's fence, hiding from the world. Tears ran across the blushed pale cheek. Hurt stained his mind with negative thought. He'd been betrayed. The lies they'd played over him, making him disgust his own lives. How dare them, calling themselves as parent, spoiled Harry so they can keep him from questioning the oblivious yet strange fact about their bond as family.

He remembered, when he keep asking why he didn't have blond hair like the entire family, his mother look at him with wide, shocked eyes, while his father spat nonsense about messed gene at his mother pregnancy...

But the difference was too obvious. Soon he couldn't accept their lies anymore and believe that he was not their real son. It's a little accusing though, but it helped him calmed down and stopped asking. He knew there is reason, and he'll wait till his parents told him the truth.

Yet, two years passed and everybody acted like they were a perfect family, till today…

'_So it was true…'_ Harry murmured softly. Now that everything confirmed, he felt stung. Who is he? Why he's here?

And the way his mum and dad spoke about his parents, they must be dangerous. Maybe some criminal, or mafia… Harry didn't want to think about it. Feared anything he thought will turn into the truth.

"Wonder how I should face them now…" Harry closed his eyes, tried to find the right clue when a loud, harsh voice from the other side of wooden fence startled him.

"LET GO OF MY CHILD, RUBBISH!"

"Harry!" Dudley ran as he searched his little brother, "Hey, Harry!"

The big boy passed a block and shouting his brother name again, now with more frustration building over him. He couldn't believe it! Harry was not his brother! I mean, it's like a soap-opera plot, this entire situation, since it was obvious how Harry was _different,_ physically. But Dudley still can't accept this.

He tried to remember every conversation his parents had. So, Harry was not a Dursley, and he had his own parents. This said parents now wanted to take Harry away, and did Mum mention they are dangerous?

_Are they really criminals? If it's true, then the reason Harry stayed with Dursleys, maybe it because his parents went to jail for years. Now, Harry parents were runaway - that's explained why Mum can't call the police - and they demanded Harry to go with them…_ Dudley frown, _no, no, no, it wouldn't ever happen. When Dudley still alive, he will protect Harry from that criminals. Harry didn't deserve to live in the same roof with runaway prisoner. They'll abuse him, or worse, they'll kill him!_

"Harry-…!" As he tried to call the brunette again, he saw two men walking across him. The smaller one hissed in annoyance, when the other man just smiling innocently as he pointed at Dudley.

Dudley stood still, an odd feeling pouring into him when saw the similarity of that man' smile with Harry's. _It mustn't be…_

"Dudley?" the taller man approached him. Dudley nodded, as if in trance.

"Hi, I'm James Potter." James shook his hand automatically, "and this is-…"

"LET GO OF MY CHILD, RUBBISH!"

Vernon shouted in anger. His face turned into purple color as he stomped to reach Dudley, Petunia stood behind him with frown face.

"HOW THE HELL YOU DARE TO COME AFTER YOU NEGLECTED _HIM_?" Vernon yanked James hand from Dudley, and then stood in front of his eldest son, protecting Dudley from any possible harm James could be done.

James simply shrugged, "you read the letter, and we told Mrs. Dursley why we here. I didn't need to explain myself to you this time." His face was relaxed, but his eyes narrowed at the insult that had been threw over his face.

Vernon gritted his teeth, "You should remember, you didn't have any right to take him from us! You're not worth enough to raise him! You'll just hurt him! SO BACK OFF! NOBODY TAKES WHAT'S MINE!"

And it was enough words to make a wizard lost their patience.

Suddenly, the air around them thickened. Hissed came from everywhere, performed an angry storm to surround Vernon like a blanket. It made the big man shivered in fear, when Dudley ran into his mum arms, seek for protection.

"Stop!" Petunia cried, "Don't hurt him!" she begged the smaller wizard who chanted something in unrecognized language. The wizard growled, "Then your husband shouldn't insult us. And you," he turned to hissed at Vernon, "WE'RE NOT RUBBISH, FILTHY-MOUTH MUGGLE!"

The Wind-Prison got bigger. At this point Vernon choked on his own breath, and realized the wind had sucked the air inside. Soon, none of the oxygen left for him to breath and at the thought of air deprivation, he got a panic attack, demanding for being released.

Petunia realized it too, "Yes, I'm sorry!" she said in trembling voice, "We're sorry! Please release him! He would die like this!"

Dudley can't say anything right now. All his thought about criminals has been diminished, but another thought appeared in his mind about this man and his enormous power. It was sure he was no human because that power must be from another world. Are they demons?

"Please!" Petunia pleaded desperately.

James put a hand over his lover shoulder, "okay, that's enough." He said in low tone. As sudden as it came, the wind-prison vanished from Vernon, leaving the man stumbled over the concrete pedestrian.

"Vernon!"

"Dad!"

Petunia and Dudley rushed to Vernon side, help him to stand as Vernon tried to breathe properly. He still had a death glare over the wizard, but he knew better to open his mouth now.

The tension calmed down within the minutes, then James suddenly smiled, "so, where's Harry?"

Harry watched his Dad confronted with his true parents from a small hole at wooden fence. All he had to do is gaped, when a pretty yet scary man doing something over his dad. It's like a small tornado that trapped his father in cocoon-like feature. It was amazing things, except his father now struggling to catch breath desperately.

'_Come on, don't kill him. He's still the one who raised me...'_

As if the pretty man can hear him, the tornado vanished, leaving Vernon whose face had turned darker. Harry took a deep breath and calming himself. Then he sighed in relief, when his mind suddenly jumped into a ridiculous conclusion.

'_Wait a minute!_ _If they possessed the great power like that, didn't mean they are human, right?'_ he thought, _'and If my parents are not human... so... I must be the same kind as them… right?'_

'_Who are you?'_ Harry stared intently at his parents, trying to figure their true species. The men are tall. The smaller one even a few inch taller than his Dad. He has a slender body, a soft feminine face and he wore formal cloth. Another man was more than six feet, his body's pumped out, yet not bulky. He was simply casual man, wearing a wire framed thin glasses and he had a perfectly handsome face.

_Beautiful, inhumanly strong, the pale skin, and the charisma... They're must be vampire! _He shouted in his mind, not caring that he shouldn't describe them like _Twilight_ character. He gulped, tried to keep his excitement down, because he just found that he's a vampire! Yay!

"So where's Harry?"

The said boy now perked at his name being mentioned. Apparently, now the fight is over, the parents are in the mood to talk.

"He ran." Harry heard his Dad grunted, "We're discussing about your arrival and he overheard it."

"What?" now the pretty man hissed.

"We was searching him, when both of you came. Now he must run long enough from here, thanks for your distraction…"

"What do you said? You-…!"

"Okay stop right now." The taller man interrupted before the fight taken over again, "we better find him."

Harry sighed.

He leaned at the fence, trying to calm down so they wouldn't find him this near. He was small and it was almost dark already. Nobody will spot him at his hidden place. He can stay there longer, as long as he need for thinking.

Or that what was he actually planned, when he heard a soft hiss,

"**Well, well,"**

His eyes widened. There is a HUGE snake in front of him, come out from nowhere. He took a quick glance over the house he'd been stayed, _'is this snake came out from the house?'_

"**It's nice to found you here, lovely Harry Potter."**

Harry froze at the playful yet sinister hiss from the black snake. It's the weirdest thing he ever met. Snake usually not this big - not here – at the most peaceful place upon the earth. And to add its weirdness, snake doesn't usually speak, right?

It made him rub his eyes in disbelief, **"am I dreaming?"** he asked, _because if this is real, I must be eaten right now._

"**No…"** The snake slithered closer to him, its big mouth curved into something that looked like a smirk. **"It's not a dream. See?" **in one movement the snake licked his face, "**I can touch you, and you can feel me either…**"

Harry whimpered. He'd never be so close to death till now. All the sensation of being touched by the deadly snake make him paralyzed, half because of fear from being tasted, half other was from smelling the strong scent around the snake which was just like a deadly poison.

"**Please…"** he begged, as the darkness began to consume his conscious, **"don't kill me…"**

"**No,"** Nagini blinked, **"Master summoned me to find you, little one…"**

But Harry didn't hear that. He's already fainted.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"Relax, he just fainted." A calm yet deadly voice answered him.

"Easy for you, wizard, all of US never saw anything scarier than A HUGE ANACONDA WRAPPING AROUND OUR SON!"

Another man chuckled, "I think, that's the most adorable thing Nagini ever does."

Vernon gritted his teeth, "you're all insane!"

"Excuse me?" the first man growled in annoyance, "Have you forgotten what I had done to you not too long ago? Is that making you have authority to CALLED US INSANE?"

"I love it when you're insane, Tom." James grinned playfully.

Tom Riddle glared hard at Vernon, his usual cerulean blue eyes darkened. It's make him more dangerous, at least for the big muggle father. But Vernon refused to admit his fear, or the cold sweat running down his back spine.

"I'm not afraid of you." Vernon narrowed his eyes, "This is my home, I said everything I wanted and I want you stay away from MY SON!"

"He's not your son!" Tom bellowed, "He's ours! How many times I must repeat myself?"

"I don't care! You didn't raise him, you didn't know him, and for Harry, both of you just a stranger!"

"THAT'S IT!" Tom rushed to the Vernon side, and grabbed the man' shirt by its collar, "We'll take Harry! And YOU WILL NOT AGAINTS IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR WHINES, PIGHEAD!"

Tom released Vernon and stomped back to his side in sofa, where James laughing badly. He hissed and smacking his husband head.

"Stop it!" he grunted, "You didn't help anything!"

"But it was amazing!" James said innocently, "All he had done till now was whining…" he got another punch, "and honey, don't angry, but you're hanging out with Molly too much."

"Shut up!" Tom hissed, "I don't want to hear your insult!"

"Err, its compliment."

And that's what Harry saw when he opened his eyes. There are three men in his bedroom. Two sat on the sofa, and one man, his Dad, standing beside the window. He groaned at his spinning head, making attention focus on him because in no time, the pretty man kneeling down beside his bed and whispered,

"Harry? Are you okay?"

There is silence anywhere, as Harry tried to regain all his conscious.

The green eyed boy stared at the man with blank eyes, "who are you?" he asked, even if he knew this man is one of his true parents. He just can't help himself for eager to know the truth. He's too long living in lies.

Tom gulped. He stared back at Harry with his cerulean eyes, now became dullen as the anxiousness consumed him. Seeing this, Vernon cleared his throat, not liking the tension in this little room, "Harry, not now-…"

Harry asked again, every tone was full of demand, "who are you?"

It's simple words, but stabbing Tom with guilt. He hated to admit that Vernon is right. Maybe they are the real parents, but they're stranger for Harry. Harry never thought James and him were existed, till today. This make him hurt. He wouldn't dare making Harry uncomfortable living with James and him, but if he let Harry had his live here, he'll die. He's already passed the bloody ten years of this torture. He can't stand it anymore.

"I-..." Tom stuttered, "I-ah..." he felt helpless as the anxiousness taking control of his entire body, "w-we…"

Suddenly a hand tapped on his shoulder, startled him and when he looked up, he saw James smiled at him,"it's okay, love. Just talk properly. We don't want you to act less noble for Harry first impression."

Hearing his husband's lame joke, Tom can't help but smiled back at him. At least now he had calmed down. Now he faced Harry with more confident, "my name is Tom Riddle." He whispered softly, "and I don't know if this idea disturbing you or not, but I love this idiot man beside me, because he's crazy about me and gave me the most beautiful thing in this world. And it was you, Harry James Potter."

James winked at Vernon, teasing him with Tom confession. Vernon just rolled his eyes in disgust. No need to ask why, the big man just hate uncommon thing, like wizards, magic, or homosexual. And that was part of his objection too. Harry would not happy to live with freak parents.

Again, the emotion swirled in the air as the silent taking over. It was hurt for Tom to wait and afraid of rejection from his son. Wait, now that he thought about it, what could he do if Harry rejected him as a parent?

Harry stared at him intently, more like judging, before opening his mouth and speak in a tone that held no emotion,

"So, you are my parents?"

"Yes." Tom nodded. the tension kicked every wall he built when he crashed by the waves of emotion, making his sight blurred by tears and his voice raw as he spoke,

"We are your parents."

**Chapter 3: To The Wizarding World**

_They had to come in an agreement. Harry will stay at Dursley till the last few days of August, when the boy will have the curse dispelled from him. At 28th August night, James will come to fetch Harry and bring him back to their world. No one objected it, however Tom asked for condition._

"_What condition?" Vernon grunted._

"_I could visit him whenever I like."_

_Strangely - more like surprising - Vernon didn't refuse it. Supposed he'd aware that nothing could win over Tom's ego. The wizard seems too selfish to argue with. _

"You know, you should feel lucky."

Harry turned at the Dudley face, when they sat on the bench at park. "Why?" he asked.

"Many children here would sell their crotch to be a Demon Heir." He laughed when Harry threw a dirty look at him, "c'mon, don't you get it? This is a dark life we talking about, with dozens corpse, river of blood, super power…" he stopped talking when he saw Harry frown.

Dudley raised one of his blond eyebrow, "what? Do you think you will go home to a pink castle with pink Pegasus?"

"No," Harry hissed, "but I don't want your option either. It's gross!"

"It's cool!"

"No!" Harry pushed Dudley, "stop it!"

Dudley frowned. "Hey," he mumbled softly, "you punch like girl."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. If you're not my brother I'll think you had a crush on me." Dudley face contorted into amusement grin when he saw Harry pouted.

"Let's go home. Your _Mum_ wants to visit this afternoon, right?"

"I think he'll not appreciate it if I called him _Mum_." Suddenly Harry thinking about Tom, as the uneasiness slipped into him. The man was crying few nights ago. Crying so hard that Harry almost cried too, but he stilled, refuse to show neither emotion nor weakness to all occupants in his room.

_After he awake, the parents had a meeting. They used the Family Parlor to discuss about Harry and left this big snake, Nagini, to guard the door so Harry and Dudley couldn't just eavesdropped their conversation._

_The meeting lasted for two hours, and by the time it over, Tom rushed to him and engaged Harry to a private conversation._

"_I take it you want us to explain everything…" he said and smiled again when Harry nodded in enthusiasm, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now, little one. But I promised you will get your answer soon."_

"_Why?" Harry whined. _

_Tom chuckled, before he stared at Harry warmly, "You will know it soon. Trust me, Harry…"_

_Harry didn't know what had possessed him. At the beginning, he started being cold towards his parents, promised to close his heart firmly over them. But, after met with Tom and drawn to his beautiful speech, Harry can't help but trust him. So when Tom visited him the next morning, he didn't ask anything. He just simply accompanied him, answering Tom's question about his lives. _

"Personally…" after his long thought, Harry continued. "I'd like to call him that."

Dudley saw him from the side of his eyes, he can't help but chuckled, "Of course you had to. He's the one who gave birth to you, after all."

Harry didn't say anything for that and let the silent feel their way back home, before the brunette finally murmured, "but I think only woman got pregnant." He stared at Dudley.

His brother smirked, "want to find out?"

"How did I get pregnant?"

Tom sipped at the tea he got from Petunia - they got into friendly term lately, much to annoy Vernon - and smiled at the curiosity from Harry and Dudley who asked him.

"Yes, we have some conclusion and its all weird thought. And Dudley didn't help, all his suggestions are nasty!"

"Hey, it's not nasty!"

Tom sipping his jasmine tea again, "how nasty?" he asked.

"Dudley said you got your stomach gutted and then an egg contains baby being forced into you…" Harry explained with pale face," oh, I think I'll get a nightmare tonight…"

Petunia brushed her hand over Harry' back, trying to calmed him when Tom chuckled at the thought, "sure that the nastiest ones."

"Then how'd you get pregnant, Mr. Riddle?" Dudley turned to him to ask.

"It was simple. I woke up one morning and found I'm with baby."

"Just like that?" Harry shouted in disbelief.

Petunia narrowed her eyes, talking carefully, "then I assumed it happen with _that… _and perhaps, magic." She mumbled, more talking to herself.

"That's right." Tom agreed with her.

"I don't think it would be that natural."

"Yes, it surprised me too."

"Excuse me… What is _that_?" Harry asked suddenly. The Mothers now spar a wary glance at each other. Dudley assumed they argued who would explain to Harry, and seen it would take minutes before any of them speaking, he whispered to Harry, "They mean sex, dummy."

Harry blushed madly, "w-what?"

"Dudley!" Petunia yelled.

"What? I just telling the truth, since both of you didn't tell him already!"

"Don't say it blunt like that! Your brother would come into wrong conclusion if we not explained properly!"

Harry still blushed. He wished he didn't ask. Now the mental image of Tom and James having sex came into him freely, and suddenly he had an urge to throw up.

"Do you have any other question again, little one?" Tom startled him from his horrible thought.

"Err… I guess no. Not now." He smiled, feel ashamed for thinking bad about his parents. Tom smiled back at him with his pretty and luscious smile that made everyone admit how gorgeous this man was.

"I do." Dudley raised his hand, "actually, I wonder, when are you married, or, at least _making him_?"

"Dudley!" Petunia snapped, "It's not your business!"

"It's okay." Tom explained it while remembered things back then, "I have Harry at my 21th, just one month before the wedding. First I just want to elope, but my friend Lucius against it. He persuaded your father to make it a grand party. I have a photo..." for a moment the brown haired man pulled a wallet size photo, and show it to another occupants in room. He grinned at the gaped faces around him.

Harry, Dudley, and Petunia gaped at the sight of two men smiling and waving at the camera. They wore identical black wedding formal robe. Tom had deep mahogany red vest, with silky red shirt inside. His pants was black, not too tight but hugging him perfectly at every curve. He wore a black boots with red snake embed on it. The other wizard attires are the silver vest and dark green shirt under the black robe. The boots are silver with green griffin embed on it.

They stood at the altar, smiling to the camera, before James turned and kissed Tom.

"Are this picture supposed to move?" Dudley finally asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." Harry observed it, "Like a short movie…and they're repeating the kissing scene…"

"GROSS!" the two boys winced at the picture. Immediately, they gave it back to Tom.

Petunia sighed at the rudeness of the two boys. With a warm smile, she turned into Tom, "Personally, I like your wedding attires. They'd gorgeous."

"Finally, someone had eyes." He sneered at the boys, before talking about fashion with Petunia. At this point, he found this muggle woman had a fine sense in fashion. She liked to collect things and she knew good material of cloth and the names of first class designers. Tom never tired with it, and maybe he'll visit her sometimes in future. That'll be amazing, especially when he'd brought Molly to join. This time, muggle world has plenty shopping mall and he was itching to spend his money there.

Tom stayed for the dinner -Vernon stiffed at the sight of him on his dining table - and having a good chat with Harry and Dudley. He asked about their school, the lesson, and their friends. Sometimes Vernon saw the man raised a hand to touch Harry, but the hand stopped in midair. It happened three times actually, when Harry saying something he's good at, and Tom eyes would fill by proud. He's starting to touch his son but at the last moment he remembered why he shouldn't touch Harry. It irritated Vernon, making him growled softy. He hated Tom, but at the same time he hated himself for pitying him. He knew how hard not to touch your own flesh, and the fact that he was beside you, being alive and healthy, and smiling so wide, it'll just hurt you more.

Tom didn't know if the curse weakened as the time passed, and he didn't want to try, afraid it will hurt Harry when he tried to touch him.

For Harry, at his mother odd behavior, he simply thought Tom was awkward. Maybe they loosened up for talking and even joking, but Harry felt the man keep his distance and never touched him. Harry liked to be touched. He liked it when mum kissed and hug him, or dad big hand messed with his hair or tap on his shoulder, or being tackled by Dudley. Tom sometimes wanted to touch him, but when Harry eagerly waiting for his hand, the man stopped. It made Harry slightly disappointed at the first time, but when the third times come, it turned to be annoyance.

"Can I ask something from you?" Harry asked after long silent.

Tom nodded, "yes, my dear?"

Harry stared at his biological mother with his bright, innocent eyes, before speaking, "I want you to read a story for me tonight."

Dudley choked by his mango juice. His mother hurried giving him a glass of water before she helped him to calmed down by rubbed his back softly.

Vernon cleared his throat, "Harry, don't you think you're too old for that?" he asked. He threw a side glance at Tom, and sighed at the smile on the wizard lips.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll do it before going home," Tom said without hesitation, "now eat your broccoli."

"You know, I hate broccoli…" Harry sulked, "or another veggie…"

"But you'll be more gorgeous if taller. And your parents are tall, you shouldn't be this short."

"Don't push it. I like being short, people think I'm cute, and younger. I liked being pampered."

"Ah, my little devil. Must be having it from that idiot Evil Lord…"

Tom sat beside him on the bed. Harry had changing into blue pajamas with small cartoon character all over it. He already tucked in his comforter, ready to hear the story.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He met the confusion glance from his mother, "your being. I saw you before when you had this powerful strength over Dad."

Tom whispering softly, "we are the wizards."

"Wizard?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "so… we're not a vampire?"

"Huh?"

Seeing his mother raised one of his eyebrow, Harry immediately said, "ah, forget it. So we are the wizard. Are we the one who did magic?"

"Yes, little one."

"And... am I supposed to have magic too?"

"I think, yes. You've done accidental magic when you're one years old. Actually, as Slytherin Heir, all of us are blessed by magic. Never found any _squib_ -a wizard heir without magic- in family before."

"Slytherin… are that your family?"

"Yes it from my mother side." Tom said, "Enough about me. So, how do you think? Having magic and all…"

Harry saw the pale hand beside him. He threw a glance to his parent, answering the man question as his own hand snaked inside the comforter to touch Tom fingers, "I don't think it was bad. It doesn't sound bad is it? How badly it was rather than being a Demon heir? Because Dudley said your power must from the other world, and he prefer the dark one."

"Hmm, he's an interesting boy, eh? I like him more now, despite his over-chubby face. It'll ruin the beauty of blond head."

Harry laughed lightly, "He just a huge fan of _Avenged Sevenfold_. Mum always complained about his musical taste. It's good, but sometimes too noisy, and a little sadist." He felt the warm finger brushed against him, and winced at the disturbing pain, "hey, what happened?" he raised his hand to examine it, "it felt tickled when my hand touching yours…"

Tom stiffened. In no time, he's already out of the bed, standing still in front of his son, "is it hurt?"

Harry didn't realize Tom had standing. He still examine his right hand, "no, but it felt tickled. It's like electricity. Is it some kind of magical trick-…" he turned and frowned when he saw his mother kneeling down beside the bed, "Mother?"

Tom didn't answer. Instead he leaned over and touched his son' hand gently. Harry hissed at the intensity of electric wave. It's like the more skin contact, the more pain lingered.

"Mother…" Harry whined, as Tom entwined their hand. Now the boy felt dizzy when the man brought his hand near the mouth. Fear came through him, before his mother kissed his hand, and suddenly all the pain is vanished.

Harry blinked.

Then his mother smiling at him, "do you want to know what happened?" Harry nodded. He's waiting for explanation since the first time they met.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Once Tom was back to sit beside Harry, the man ran his hand over the brunette's hair gently. "Hmm, what first… Ah, how about the story about a Hero and the Dark Witch? It sure will be a nice bedtime story."

"I thought you want to explain."

"Yes. I'll explain everything. Just listen." Tom cleared his throat, "Ten years ago, there is an evil witch who had desired everything…"

_People called her Indilwen, a flower of Wizarding World. Once, she was the perfect witch who has the beauty, smart brain, and the nice personality. But one teacher had changing his view of world. She was this teacher's favorite student, and he pleased to answer all her question, including the Dark Art._

_Soon, the Number One Witch changing side and being a Dark Witch. She began to causing chaos, turning the Wizarding World upside down, making people hiding from her terror. That time was depressing for us. Many people died, when the others were runaway for their safety. _

_But, like other girl, The Dark Witch had a crush over one man. It was young wizard who – unfortunately – falling in love with her teacher and married him. It burned her in jealousy to see such happy family, so Indilwen kidnapped the man' heir and tortured the baby by putting a Bonding Curse on the poor little being. She sealed the bond the baby had with its parent by putting charm in his eyes. Changing the eye color of the baby and make him hurt at the touch of his parents._

_Nearly one month after, the baby parents discovered where their son had been hidden. Their team escorted the baby back, but it made Indilwen Army, the Death Eater, chasing after them. It was one long battle, with so many died from both side. _

_Surprisingly, the end was mere plain._

_Indilwen rushed to the baby, as his mother passed it to his Godfather. Not everyone knew, the Godfather was a double agent. He was a Trainee Auror, yet he's the Lieutenant of Death Eater army. At that time, she knew him a double agent, and in anger she threw both of them a Killing Curse. _

_No one realized as it happened in seconds, but the teacher saw it clearly when his son' body was glowing. Extracted his own protection charm for his guardian and attacked the witch by it. Suddenly, the Killing Curse threw back to Indilwen, crushed her into nothingness. _

_The War had ended, and the boy became a hero who defeated the Dark Witch. Soon, people knew him as the Savior of the Wizarding World, the only human who lived from the Killing Curse._

_But one thing still haunted the family. The Boy-Who-Lived still under the Bonding Curse, and with this fact, his parents became a danger to him. So the parents forced to give their precious son to a muggle family, let the boy far from the conflict for ten years, before his eleventh birthday came and the curse had dispelled. _

_So they can let the boy know that he had a new path in his life. A dangerous one as the Dark Witch never claimed dead, but he had us that promised to always protect him, loved him, and let him know all of the Wizarding World fight on his side…_

Tom saw his son yawned, drifted to sleep he had been fighting for nearly half an hour. For a moment, no one speak and they enjoyed the silent night. But, when Tom make sure he was asleep, a soft murmur came from Harry,

"I trusted you."

Tom eyes watered, as emotion overwhelmed him. With all strength he had, the brown haired man grabbed Harry, didn't care the hissing sound his son made, (cause the effect of temporary charm the man used to numb the pain has gone) and embrace him tightly. When he tried to say anything, his voice became hoarse from sobbing, "I'm sorry…" He immediately released Harry when he saw the disturbing pain showed in his son eyes, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… but my blood… our bloodline… even with Nagini share…cannot dispel this damn curse immediately. I'm sorry, Harry… back then, I can't protect you…"

When this man released him, a painful throb started stabbing his heart. It was when he saw Tom's eyes filled with emptiness. As if he could see through the eyes, and watched the days passed with regrets, for not protecting Harry, for not be able to dispel the curse, and mostly, for letting strangers raised Harry and let other family enjoy the precious moments he couldn't have for these past ten years.

How could Harry didn't felt anything after this?

"I don't blame you." That was all he said. He knew it wasn't enough. He needed to tell him more. He should, because it's not only his pain. It was everyone's pain.

But Tom had left. No more words. No more touch.

At 28th August night, James came to escort Harry back to the Wizarding World, promised that Harry will visit the Dursley at summer. It made Petunia sighed in relief, because she'd already thought this will be the last time she meet with her youngest son.

"You should be afraid over something else, Petunny, because Riddle promised you to visit for afternoon tea anytime he could." Vernon murmured at her in annoyance.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore. We had similarities in many ways." Petunia laughed at his husband sneer.

"That's right," James nodded, "and maybe he'll not alone when visiting. He always loved to socializing, have many connections wherever he goes."

"Really? That was pretty nice of him. Supposed I'm getting lucky to be his acquaintance..."

Vernon snorted at her wife comment, "He just a snake-bastard."

"Vernon!" Petunia glared at him, before turned to James who kept smiling, "I'm sorry for my husband rudeness…"

Then the smile on James turned into a devilish smirk, "No, it's like we had husband with similar character…"

Vernon raised one eyebrow at the blush spread on Petunia cheeks. _Where the fear you had few days before, Petunny?_ He screamed in frustration at her changing attitude.

"I'm ready." Harry showed up in front of the parents. He wore his favorite blue navy sleeveless hooded jacket, and a white t-shirt inside. Then he matched it with baggy pants and sneaker. "So lovely." Petunia said as she stood and hug her son tightly, "I don't want you to go…you're so cute…"

"I agree with that." Vernon chuckled at Harry's pouting face, "okay, now hug me."

Harry released from Petunia arms, and hugged his big Dad as the older man rubbed his back, "just be careful, and don't forget to call us."

"But Father said no signal for cellphone in Wizarding World."

"What an old-fashioned world." Vernon sneered at the James.

James grinned back at the muggle Dad, "its okay, little one, you can always wrote a letter." he said to Harry.

"Yes. I'll write to you, and Mum, and Dudley. So don't be sad, Dad…"

"I'm not that sad." Vernon sighed, "Because I already accept this. It's not like you're completely gone from our lives. But, yeah, it'll never be the same without you here."

"Dad…" Harry stared at him with teary eyes, " I'll visit at summer."

Vernon laughed, "You better be," he whispered softly as he messed with Harry's black hair, "I love you, honey."

Harry smiled as Vernon kissed his temple, "love you too, Dad."

Dudley grunted as he dragged a heavy bag out from Harry bedroom. That little devil! They'd supposed to bring this bag together!

"Whatever… I'm done with this…"

Dudley sighed, as he saw the stairs and refused to drag the bloody bag down, or he'll be slipped and risked his life. He just stared down at the hall, thinking. It was disappointing him as Tom explained who they are. They're not Demon, but a Wizard. Later on he found it's not the lame wizard with dusty cloak and old broom. But after short explanation from Tom about Wizarding World, Dudley had an urge to whined and cursed his Dad for being born as ordinary muggle, when Harry can do magic and cool tricks like Tom. How unfair! He wanted to be a wizard and do magic too!

Not only have that, but the fact that Harry will enrolled in Wizarding School made him more jealous. Must have many amazing things there, just like the moving photo he saw two days ago. Bet the Wizarding World must be the coolest place to hanging out! It sucks to be muggle!

"Why are you there?" James asked as he appeared out from the family parlor to grab Harry things. His voice made Dudley startled, "w-what… ah, Mr. Potter, are you ready to go?"

"Yup. I didn't like to let _my lovely_ left alone at home for a long time. Is that Harry bag?"

"Yes." Dudley nodded, as he saw the man pointed a wand over the bag, and made it fly. In no time, the bag arrived beside James, and Dudley stared in awe as the man tucked his wand back into the pocket.

That was… magic. Not a powerful magic like Tom had done before, but a simple and handy magic. _'Everything in life must be easier to do with magic.'_ He wondered, before something struck him with another thought, 'shit! Must end this ridiculous jealousy or I'm going to get attracted too much with that world.'

This thought make his rage calmed down, however, he admitted if he had magic, he will going to the same world with Harry. He could continue to protect him, to still be his older brother.

He shook his head, tried not to think about it at this time, or later on.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" James asked Dudley. He laughed when Dudley just shrugged to him as an answer, "c'mere. Don't sulk like that."

A blush crept over Dudley face, "Man didn't sulked!" he grunted.

"Who said that? _My lovely_ is always sulked if I go home late and he's a luscious man! C'mon! Go down here!"

"Are you never ashamed? Saying something like that to a teenager!"

"Why I must be ashamed? _My lovely_ really had a delicious arse and I think I'll never tire to pound-…"

"HUWAA! Stop putting image into my head, you perverted oldman!" Dudley yelled in disgust, when inside the parlor, Vernon keep his hand around Harry ears, as his face blushed at the same rate with the pink tint over Petunia face.

"You shouldn't be panicked like that, Dudley. I'm not even told you the part when he begged to tasted my-…"

Both parents sighed in defeat when they heard Dudley groaned loudly.

"Potter you had a scattered brain…" Vernon mumbled, as he dragged Harry out from the parlor, and found James laughed badly for Dudley panicked reaction.

"Can't help it. Your son's interesting." He said it between his laugh, "are you ready, honey?"

Harry nodded. He didn't know what had happened, but judging by how panicked Dudley as his older brother striding down the stairs, he just thanked God for didn't hear it. Knowing James, it must be something pervert or nasty.

"Let's go then." James grabbed one of Harry arm, "To the Wizarding World."

**Chapter 4: Uninvited Guests**

Tom shifting in nervous, and can't stop staring at his pocket watch. They should be here by now, he thought. The man stood from his seat, when his house elf announced he had guests. He inhaled a deep breath, tried to ease the tension that built in him, but as he heard conversations between men and children outside the glass house, his anxiousness is back.

He shouldn't have a coward retreat a few days ago. Now he's not prepared to meet Harry…

Then he realized something. _Men… and children?_

"Ah Professor Riddle!"

It's too late for him to throw the uninvited guests out of his home, as the door to the glass house opened, and reveal two familiar men and two familiar boys striding into the room. Tom groaned, when Sirius Black greeted by trapped him in bone-crushing hug, "Siri… let me-…uh…go!"

Just one breath from his death, the animagus retreat back, "ha ha, you're right, Tommy. Can't make you die, or I'll lose my own head."

Another man rolled his eyes, mumbled something under his breath in bored tone, before greeted Tom in _more _proper manner.

"It's good to meet you, Tom." Lucius Malfoy nodded at him, "nice evening, perhaps?" he asked as throwing a glance at dining table. Amusement could be seen in his grey eyes.

Tom sighed, "Why the two of you can be in the same place? And why here? Why now?" he didn't even care he was whining now. He can't help it, these two men just… tiring.

"Umm, we're here for moral support, Uncle Tom." A red headed boy murmured softly, "or at least that's what mum said…"

_All right, even Molly sent one of his red headed minions… _

Tom glared at the two _dangerous _men, gestured them to behave before turned to face Ron Weasley, "and why Molly sent this horrid team?" he asked the young boy.

"Because Ron already said Aunt Molly wanted us here. She said that you maybe need a moral support from family friends." Now a blond head boy grumbled at him. "Really, Uncle Tom, you can be thick-headed sometimes…"

"Draco!" Lucius chided lightly at his son, "you're should not be rude to your soon-to-be mother-in-law…"

Sirius snorted.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Your father is right, Draco, I'm not thick-headed, even if I admitted I had this little nervous…" then he startled at the sudden realization, "excuse me, Lucius. But _mother-in-law_?"

Lucius ignored him and sharing an amusement look with Sirius. Then Sirius just shrugged and stared at Tom with a blank face. Bet he tried so hard not to laugh. Not yet. "You know, Lucius had this idea before. He want your son for Draco, right, Luce?"

Lucius nodded seriously, "Of course. Harry is perfect, despite his idiotic Gryffindor father."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Sirius barked.

"Are you insane?" Tom shouted in rage, "My son's only eleven!"

"Better make a marriage contract now or we'll be late." Lucius replied calmly, as he pull out an enveloped letter from his pocket, "The truth is, I'm not here tonight for 'moral support' as our dear Molly had stated, but I had this contract to sign…"

"I SIGN NOTHING!"

Sirius chuckled lightly, "Umm… Tommy… this marriage contract's for Harry to signed, not for you…"

Draco and Ron watched the adults who had engaged into argument, before Draco turned his bored eyes to his childhood mate, "you know, I don't even want to get married. Stupid adults."

Ron smiled at the sight in front of him, "But I found it amusing." His freckled cheek blushed at the thought his best friend being engaged too early, "and I think this Harry person should be interesting, from mum stories. You should meet him."

"No." Draco refused immediately, as he turned back to parlor across the hall, didn't really care what had happened. Ron who saw his attempt to left, following his mate behind because it was sure he didn't needed to be here too.

"Why you always acted like this?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you care? You can always switch with me and take my position in this engagement joke."

"What? No!"

"See, you don't want it too!"

"But I can't engage before all my brothers had. It's family rules."

"Hmph, what a lame family you have..."

"Hey! It's Pureblood rules!"

Draco sneered, "Yeah, and poor you for having five brothers."

Ron glared at his friend, "at least you're not my real siblings." He scowled as they arrive in front of the fireplace. Ron grabbed a full fist of green powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Do you hate me that much?" Draco raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Ron shouted loudly, "I hate you and I hope your Father engaged you to Longbottom!", He stepped into the green fire."The Burrow!" he shouted.

After Ron being whisked away by the green fire, Draco moved to step into the fireplace, "Merlin, Ron… how could you giving me a horrid nightmare-…"

"Are you really lived here, Father?"

His movement stopped, as he heard a boy's voice from the hall. Draco walked back to the hall, then he saw a small figure standing under the huge crystal chandelier, beside the grinning James Potter.

The man tapped his son shoulder, "of course. This is our home. Now I need to find your mother. Wait here."

The boy nodded to his father, before lifted his hood off to get a better look around the hall. He was like a muggle. He dressed in muggle material, with a muggle bag hanging on his back.

Except his weird clothes, everything of him was beautiful. The boy had a lithe body with milky soft skin, glowed under the chandelier light. His face showed a flawless beauty by its perfection. Round eyes, small pointed nose, and pink lips… even _that_ unruly black midnight hair looks exotic.

Such a complicated being he is. He's not beautiful in boring way like noble girls. He's not even dressed like Pureblood. He's more like… Weasley. He wore a filthy muggle stuff, but he looks elegant enough than any boys Draco knew. This boy even made him embarrassed by his own choice of clothes, and Malfoys always had the best! A Malfoy shouldn't felt so old-fashioned by a sexy little boy wearing muggle clothes!

Then, Nagini slithered to the hall silently, and hissed to the pretty boy. Draco watched the pretty boy turned, and hissed back at Nagini. Supposed they were greeted each other, and engaging into conversation.

That's before Nagini hissed something and the boy turned, now completely aware he had been observed.

_Damn you, Nagini._ Draco cursed mentally, because it was too late to retreat, and now their eyes are meet.

"You just came here to make fun of me!"

When James appeared in front of the dining room, he raised an eyebrow at three men inside. Sirius laughed, while Lucius smiled in amusement as Tom hissed angrily towards them.

"Leave my house immediately! I had this precious night planned perfectly and the last things I need is YOU TWO RUINED IT!" He bellowed, too angry to realize there's another person in dining room.

"I thought we have a private dinner tonight," James asked his husband as he walked to them, while nodded to their guests. Tom perked up at his arrival, before turned to face James, his nervousness back, "where is _he_?"

James smiled warmly as he threw his arm around Tom shoulder, "he's in the hall. I let him wandered alone when I fetch you here." He said, before turned to the guests, "and why are you here?" he asked, his smile widened because he can guess what their reason.

"I want to see your husband lost his patience…" Sirius grinned. He got a death glare from Tom, who still tucked under James arm safely, "and Tommy, your glare didn't scare me if you keep hiding under your husband arm. Honestly, I think it's kinda cute…" and he got a stinging hex for said it.

Tom sulked, "I'm not cute!"

Hearing this, James chuckled as he lowered his head to place a kiss near his husband' ears, "yes, you're cute,_ Lovely,_ or I wouldn't have a hard on right now…"

"Eww, Prongs, too much information…" Sirius yelped.

Lucius cleared his throat, before James showing more of his 'affection' towards Tom. "Actually, we're here for moral support - Molly said – and of course, I want your son to sign this marriage contract." He explained it calmly.

"I don't want Harry married to Draco! He'll eat my son alive!" Tom yelled in annoyance.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Don't say like Draco would really do it." He stated.

"But your son's an arse-…"

"Okay!" James interrupted, "nobody will sign marriage contract, Luce, because Potters always let their heir seek their own love out there."

"I doubted his capability, Potter." Lucius sneered.

James still smiled, yet his eyes turned cold, "Then I'll make sure to teach him properly, Malfoy."

Lucius stared back at him, "Better be." He knew this is the end of conversation, so he turned to Sirius, "You're coming with us, Siri?"

Sirius shook his head, his arm still stung from the hex Tom sent him, "nope. I'll floo to Grimmauld Place. Moony will kill me for coming home late tonight." He said as he tapped James shoulder, and gave a wink to Tom, "Have a good night, will ya? We'll wait till you introduce us properly."

James chuckled to his best friend, "sure, Padfoot. All of _Family _invited to Harry's birthday."

"Okay, I'll let Moony know it right now." He nodded and left immediately.

"Are you sure you want him meet us already? He'll get culture shock." Lucius said to the couple.

"Nah, he'll be okay. He's not that frail." Tom answered with a smile on his face, apparently his nervousness had been lighten thanks to the two pranksters, "besides, don't you want to know more about your son-in-law? Or you're changed your mind already, Lucius?"

Lucius waved his hand, "oh, please, it was a joke, Tom. Malfoys didn't into marriage arrangement anymore after my Grandfather died. Besides, this letter is from Hogwarts." He passed the enveloped letter to James, "Your son expected to attend Hogwarts this year."

"Finally." James took a relief breath.

"I thought it was late for him to attend this year at Hogwarts." The parents saw the letters with excitement shine on their face, before James turned to face Lucius, "It's lucky that we have bought the school equipments before. Thanks, Luce. We expect your family to come at 30th night. And don't forget to inform Molly."

"Of course." Lucius nodded again, before striding back to the hall, searching his son and his red headed friend, "couldn't left our _big_ _sister_ out of this or she'd killed us."

Harry gaped at the sight in front of him. He stood in one of greatest hall he'd ever seen, shining in gold and red everywhere. It's a circular hall with curved stairs, surrounded by the white pillars. The carved dome became the roof, with a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

It had glamor and elegant view Harry almost giggled at his luck…

He didn't know when Petunia said his parents are Nobles, she meant it literally. He thought he will live at townhouse or some Victorian styled building when Tom pictured Wizarding World like a 19th century. The building, the fashion, the lifestyle, it was different so Harry needed to adapt. But he didn't prepare to live in this huge castle surrounded with lawn and numerous gardens. How he supposed to live here?

"Are you really live here, Father?" he asked James, who chuckled at the tortured face his son made. Sure Harry didn't even think his family can have this wealth it almost surreal.

The man tapped his son shoulder, "of course. This is our home. Now I need to find your mother. Wait here." And he departed to a long corridor, before turning left and vanished from Harry sight.

The boy opened his hood, wondering when he had it on before. He just standing there for minutes, stared at the crystal chandelier and smiling at its detail.

"**Young Master."**

Someone called him. Harry turned and saw Nagini approached him, her eyes shine in excitement, **"it's nice to see you again."**

Harry smiled at her warily. He still felt uncomfortable around her, **"I think so. Where are Father and Mother?"**

"**In the dining room, they had a few guests."**

"**Guests?"**

"**Yes, and now, one of them stood in front of the living room archway. He's watching you."**

Harry turned, and his emerald eyes met with silvery grey eyes.

A moment passed, as they just stood silent, judging each other personality by their appearance.

The boy was taller than him. He has silvery blond hair with aristocratic face, and pointed nose that snuck in the air. Dressed in gorgeous style of cloth, possibly expensive materials tailored in amazing details and screamed perfection everywhere. Harry knew if there is audition for Prince Character, this boy in front of him was the best candidate. Hell, he's even The Prince himself. This blond head made Harry forget he shouldn't blush madly or acting like he didn't have any dick between his legs. But it's JUST because the boy stared at Harry intently with those silvery grey eyes. What a dangerous eyes!

"**N-Nagini…"** Harry stuttered. He threw a side glance to the snake, **"who is he?"**

Nagini chuckled, before leave him without one word. It made Harry more nervous, because the boy now walking to where he stood, closing their distance, "pardon me for staring." His voice was firm, even if he still had his child voice. Unfortunately, it didn't diminish Harry nervousness. It only made his face reddened.

"Y-yeah…" Harry smiled sheepishly, and felt stupid at his uncontrolled attitude, "umm, my name is Harry…" he tried to being friendly to calm himself.

"I know." The boy nodded in formal greeting, "you're famous." he said it with blank face. His eyes never left Harry and it make Harry more uncomfortable. _Argh, this tension killing me_, he shouted mentally, _say your name already! Or at least say something informal! Stupid noble!'_

Harry keep smiling in hope all his emotion backed down. He didn't like to show it when this blond prince could masked his own emotion, "so, is there something on my face?"

The blond murmured softly, "Your eyes are green."

Harry smile widened. Oh, this boy must have something wrong with his brain to stated the obvious. "Tell me something I don't know." His voice trembled from holding his irritation. And where did his father go? Why father left him here, with this handsome yet weird bloke? Because if this boy said nonsense for once more…

"Your eyes… they're beautiful."

The smile on Harry face faltered. He froze as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. This is wrong. His eyes… these eyes shouldn't be beautiful. These eyes cursed. He preferred had cerulean eyes like Tom. It's bright, like the summer sky. And Harry is the fan of blue so he should prefer to have his eyes changed, right?

_He shouldn't affected by what this boy had said._

"I..." Harry turned his face, didn't want to speak when the blond prince still staring at him, "I… umm… I don't even know your name… so…"

_But why he can't stop thinking about it?_

"Draco."

That was the blond name, because the boy turned his head at the voice. This voice came from a tall man with silvery blond hair. Harry turned at the man, who nodded to him in formal greeting. Then the tall man said again, "it's time to go home, Draco." His voice was low and held no emotion.

"Yes, Father." The boy named Draco nodded at his father, before turned to Harry and grabbed the younger boy hand. Then, Draco bring it to his mouth to kiss the palm softly,

"Farewell, _Mia._"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, as he saw Draco retreat from the brunette boy - who turned into stone - and join him.

"What was that?" Lucius murmured curiously when they stopped in front of fireplace, "am I should go back and make a serious marriage arrangement for you?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you still into _that _joke?" he asked in disbelief.

Lucius grabbed a fist full of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, "No, till I hear what you called him, Draco." the fire turned green, and he stepped inside it, "you and I will have a long discussion about this. Malfoy Manor!"

The dinner was pleasant, and Harry found his love for Treacle Tart. He can't stop eating and expressed how lucky of him can be alive to taste it. It just as he began to stuff more than his stomach capacity, Tom rose from his seat, "Okay, that's enough." Finally, Tom took it from Harry, "I want you to grow up, but not with this." He smiled at Harry sulking face, "and you should be happy, dear, because your Uncle came to give us your letter from Hogwarts tonight. Do you want to read it?"

Hearing that he had letter from Wizarding School, Harry stopped mourn over his tart, and nodded rapidly as James passed him an enveloped letter.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Glass House_

_Potter House_

_Winchestershire_*****

Harry opened the envelope and began reading the first page,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, SupremeMugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at HogwartsSchool of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of allnecessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"We're already bought your books and several equipment you need for school. You can find it in your bedroom," Tom said when he saw Harry read another page, "we just need to buy your wand and robes."

Harry nodded, as he read the other page seriously,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

Harry eyes narrowed, "I don't want to wear pointed hat." He stated firmly.

"Why, little one?"

"It's lame. Can I just wearing hood? I like hood because it's make me more mysterious." He giggled when he continued reading,

His parents glanced at each other. James giving Tom questioning look but his husband just shrugged.

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_glass or crystal phials_

_telescope set_

_brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Where are they selling all this things?" Harry wondered.

James sipped his wine, before spoke to Harry, "tomorrow you'll know where it is."

"And now, little one, you need to write the reply." Tom smiled brightly as the food vanished from dining table, and he conjured a parchment with a quill and ink, "write this: Dear Headmaster…"

Harry stared at the things in front of him with confusion look.

"What? Oh, please tell me you can write…" Tom said in panic, "I'll be damned if you can't write and Minerva will scolded me with, 'Professor Riddle, why did your child never do his essay? I hope it's not because you are too lazy to realize that he can't even write a single words!'

Harry rolled his eyes at his mother ridiculous thought, "no, I can write. I just never write with _these_ before." He pointed at the quill, "Didn't any of you use pen here?"

"No. In here we're not using pen except you are a Weasley, and as a Pureblood, you shouldn't use the muggle pen."

"Why?" his son whined.

"It's more artistic with quill and ink!"

"No, it's nuisance!" Harry whined, "And pen was infused by ink, it's handier. So, can I use my own pen?"

"No." Tom glared, before smiled innocently at his son, "now write: Dear Headmaster…"

Harry scowled while his hand grabbed the quill and open the parchment, "okay, Dear Headmaster…?"

"I had read your letter and I'm so excited to attend your school. Just wait for me and I will bring many Chocolate Frogs for you as my gift. Thank you for everything you had done to my family…"

"Wait." Harry stopped writing, "what did he do for us? And why he got chocolates? And what is Chocolate Frog? Is it yummy?"

Tom just waved his hand, "keep writing, my dear…" and he continued, "And don't forget to raised my mother salary by the time you seen him. Or he'll let his adorable pet to wander around your office and feast on your nosy phoenix…"

"He had a phoenix? And why did he need to raise your salary? You already have all of this, and… wait… YOU'RE A TEACHER?"

James snickered at the sight in front of him, "he never told you, right?" the man chuckled when he saw Harry gaped in shock, "yes, Harry, he's a teacher in Hogwarts."

Tom nodded, "weird, I already told you before, but I guess you're too sleepy at that time, so, yes, I'm a teacher. Defense Against the Dark Art was my subject, so you will meet me often in Hogwarts. Now back to your letter, Harry, we didn't have all night…" he smiled warmly when Harry continued to write, "So you better think about it. And I'll make sure to visit you as soon as possible. Your beloved grandson, Harry J. Potter."

Silence come through the entire room, as Harry writing when mumbled lowly, "…arrived. Your beloved grandson, Harry J. Potter…" the boy stopped, and re-read the letter to find mistake, till he had realized that he was…

"HE'S MY GRANDPA?" Harry shouted. His paled face making James burst into terrible laugh. Even Tom chuckled at him and needed a minute to answer his son question, "of course, dear. The Headmaster is my father."

"But how could your surname is different from him?"

"Because your Grandma already pregnant with me when she married Marv Riddle, my step-father."

"Why she didn't married the Headmaster… I mean, Grandpa?"

"It's complicated." Tom simply stated, before take over the parchment from Harry and shoved it in envelope, "c'mon, Harry, we'll sent this letter."

"Where did you send it?" Harry stood from his seat, and following Tom out from glass-house. They passed the gallery and another corridor till they arrive at the hall. Seeing his previous spots under the chandelier, Harry can't help but thinking about a certain blond head he met not too long ago. His face blushed, when he remembered the weird thing Draco had said,

'_Your eyes…they're beautiful.'_

Harry shook his head. _Must stop thinking about him…_

"This way, Harry…"

His mother led him to the living room, to a huge fireplace at the center of the right wall, "usually we used owl, but I'm lazy to use it so I'll use floo to throw the letter to another place."

"Floo?"

"Yes." Tom grabbed a full fist of green powder, "this is floo powder. I'll throw it at the fire," he threw it and the fire turned green, "when the fire turned green, it means the floo network had activated, so you just need to shouted your destination, like, 'Hogwarts, Headmaster Office!"

The fire got bigger, and Tom threw the letter into the fire, "and this is how I sent my letters." He smiled proudly, "just hope that oldman got hit by it."

"Don't you think the letter got burned?"

Tom shook his head, "the percentage is small, because I throw it hard so maybe he's already reading it now…"

Just when he said that, the floo network activated again and a letter hit Tom right on the head, "ouch." The man winced, "gezz… that oldman…"

Harry ignored his mother and took the letter from the floor to read it,

_Dear Harry,_

_It'll be nice to see you again, and yes, I'll wait patiently for my gift. It's your first gift so I don't want to miss it._

_Harry, I don't deserve your thanks, because we're family and family helped each other, right? _

_As for your mother, I hope you said to him to stop inviting random people to shared class with him and began to teach properly. I think I'll consider raising his salary after saw him teaching full-time._

_At last, I accepted your reply for our letter and Happy Birthday, Harry. I'm afraid I can't attend to your birthday, but I'll send Hagrid to you. He must be happy to see you again._

_Your Grandpa,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps: Be careful with Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_

"He's funny." Harry giggled, "And he's right! You're just too lazy, Mother!"

"Oh, be quiet, Harry, I have my own reason inviting another professor into my class. I like to share knowledge."

"I don't know about that… But, what is Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Is it dangerous?"

"Nope. It's snack, Harry. A very delicious snack," Tom said carelessly.

"Why Grandpa said it dangerous?"

"Oh, please…" Tom rolled his eyes, then he spotted James in his study room, "now, little one, go fetch your father, he will show you where you sleep..."

Harry nodded, before walking across the hall to a smaller room with blue wallpaper, "Father?"

James turned to his son, and smiled lightly at the boy, "you're tired?"

"I think so…" Harry just shrugged, "it's almost the time for me to sleep…"

"Okay. Let's found your room. You need to rest for our trip tomorrow. Also, I will introduce you to our house elf." He led Harry to climb the curved stairs.

Harry looked interested, "we have house elf? Are they pretty?"

James snorted, "No, but they handy. C'mon, we're going this way."

They passed long corridors with a lot of portrait on the walls. Harry giggled at the portrait there. All of them look funny. He knew about moving picture, but it just tickled him a bit when he saw people wore ridiculous clothes staring at him intently.

"Is this Harry?" the biggest portrait, at the end of the corridor, asking James directly. That was a portrait of a black haired woman in red and gold Wizarding cloak.

"Yes, mother." James smiled at the woman. Harry surprised the portrait can communicate like this. It was different from the picture Tom had showed him.

"Well," Mrs. Potter turned to observe Harry, narrowing her eyes at the boy small figure, "short, isn't he? Did they give you food properly, honey?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your adopted parents."

"Oh, they're good parents." Harry smiled innocently, much to Mrs. Potter pleasure, "Don't worry, Granma, they spoiled me. I'm just kept being short for my own purpose."

"What's purpose?" She asked curiously.

"I found it's cute."

James snickered and he tried to fake it with cough. He knew this story from Tom, but at the time he just laughed at his husband. But tonight, he admitted his son innocence was not innocent… enough. His mother in the portrait saw his snicker and she sneered at him, "Well, he just looks like you, boy. And you're not even there to encourage him. What a devil…"

"Yeah," James smirked at his mother, "it runs in blood, right?"

His mother laughed, "Supposedly." Then she looked at her family in amazement. "Okay, young one, it's nice to meet you. Now I would go to the _main house _to share this good news. Don't forget to visit us!"

And the woman went, leaving her portrait to nowhere. It made Harry confused and try to peek into the corner of the portrait, but his father explain to him,

"She's just travel to another portrait of hers. In this world, portraits of people who had died can do that." He gestured his son to follow him into another corridor.

"She's died? When was it happened?"

"Ten years ago. Now her portrait remains in Potter Main House, where my cousin Melanie lived with her husband, Rabastan Lestrange, and my Aunt, Megan Potter. They are the only people that left in my family."

"What happened with other?"

James smiled sadly at Harry, "Most of them was died." It was hurt when Harry saw his father clouded eyes, "but the war made all of Pureblood families united. Only Ten Families left, so we're become one big family."

"What is the Ten Families?"

"Ten Families was the Pureblood Wizarding Family who had their last pureblood heir** alive. You will meet several of them at your birthday party. They're our allies."

"How about the other? Are they our enemy?"

James laughed at his son worry face, "of course not. They are our acquaintance, too, but we thought you should meet with our nearest relatives first. Too much stranger to introduce will make you confused, son."

James stopped at one of the doors. Then he pointed at the double door in the end of the corridor, saying it was their room, so if anything happen Harry can just go there. 'Just knocked first or it'll be your own problem if we're in the middle of _something_' he said, and get yelled 'Gross!' from his son. Then James opened his son bedroom door, inviting Harry to come in and chuckled as the boy gaped again.

Harry can't help it but stared wide eyes at his new bedroom. It's like _Princess Room_in fairytales with huge bed with canopy and white curtains, long and big armoires, not to mention a thick white rug on white colored marble floor. Everything in this room is white, and bright. Heavy decorated gold curtains covered the tall windows to give an accent, and he had his own bathroom. Even Dudley wouldn't complaint to sleep in this girly bedroom! This is heaven!

James saw his son's attitude in amusement and let him snoop around for minutes, before calling the house elf, "Buff!"

Harry stopped his attempt to peer into his wardrobe, and stiffed at the sight in front of him. There is a creature in green and red cloth standing beside his father. It has smaller figure than him, with big eyes and long pointed ears.

"Is he Santa's elf?" Harry asked curiously.

"No." James said in amusement, "of course not, honey. He's our house elf, Buff."

Harry stepped near and smiled lightly to the creature, "Hi, I'm Harry." He said excitedly, "Father, is he a toys maker?"

"He's not work here for that purpose."

"Then what he'd do?"

"He'll serve you anything. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?" Harry face brightened, "I want cookies!"

The house elves nodded, before disappeared and popped back a minute later, "this is your cookies, young master."

"Yay!" Harry grabbed his cookies, and after that, the father and son remained in bedroom. They spending time chatting, as Harry told his father about his previous life, and how he adored baseball game. Heard this, his father told him back about Quidditch, a famous Wizarding game. Just by explanation only, Harry wanted to play it badly, so tomorrow morning James promised to teach him using the flying broom.

"It's time for you to sleep, Harry." Tom appeared in front of bedroom door, and the pleasant conversation must end now. As Harry prepared himself to bed, his parents waited by his side until the brunette tucked under his comforter.

"It's such a long night..." Harry laughed lightly when the tiredness take over his body. James chuckled at his son, "I agree with you, son."

"Now sleep already..." Tom bent over to kissed Harry forehead.

Harry gasped at the disturbing pain over the kiss. But, the warmness and the nice scent from Tom slowly eased the electric pain so he kept smiling while his eyes drifted into deep sleep, "promise me..." he whispered.

"What promise, little one?" his parents asked together.

The sweet, lovely smile on him widened, "promise me when I wake up, you'll still stayed by my side..."

Tom and James threw a glance at each other, as the same smile drew on their face, "we'll promise."

And with that Harry let the sleep take over his consciousness...

**Chapter 5: Unofficial Date**


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Parents

**Chapter 2: The Other Parents**

* * *

"You know, love?"

Two men sat on wood bench at the neighborhood park. After their conversation with Petunia, The Potters choose to wait for Harry's return in park. They already changed their attires to fit in muggle world. James wore a warm grey Polo shirt and dark blue jeans, while his spouse insisted to wear a red shirt under his black tailored coat.

"I don't want to hear anything from you right now." His lover grunted. All the soft and smile from before as they met with Petunia, replaced by one blank, bored face, "Nothing good came with the word 'love'."

James chuckled in amusement, "all right. I think it's better to tell you the truth then." Then he bent over to whisper something to his husband.

"YOU - WHAAT?" Suddenly, a shocking shriek can be heard in the entire park. Thank Merlin nobody cares. The muggles just stared at the men in confusing look, before turned to do their own business.

James smiling brightly, "yes, and I would never stop till my wish granted."

"Are you insane?" his lover yelled in rage, "How long did you do that?"

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Don't pretend to act innocent! It was your innocent face that made me pregnant in the first place."

"Can't help it. You're lovely." James replied in flirty tone.

"Don't call me that!" He hissed angrily, "I want to focus on raising Harry properly, and you are not helping for trying to make me pregnant again. You hear me, _imbecile-brat_? I refused."

"Yeah." James let this argument went on for the moment - knowing he had time later to convinced his husband - as he saw Vernon cars passed by them. Inside, he can see the black hair of his son, talking rapidly with the blond head beside him. He smiled softly, "they're home."

"MUM! WE'RE HOME!"

Two boys ran into the kitchen, as Vernon opened the front door of Dursley residence.

"Mum, you can't believe what we seen- … Mum?" Dudley stopped in front of the kitchen door with Harry right behind him. They froze at the sight of Petunia sat at the breakfast table, sighing and crying.

Their Dad appeared beside the boy, suddenly his face contorted with worry.

"Petunny, dear? What's happened?"

Petunia sniffed. She tried to suppress her emotion by wiping the tears away, but the memories came back and she burst into tears again.

Vernon turned to see his sons watching their mum in frown faces, so he guide them to the hall and whispered softly, "listen. Now you two go upstairs and play. I need to talk to Mum."

"Kay." The two boys nodded and rushed to climb the stairs into their room. But Harry stopped for a moment to see his Dad back to the kitchen before shut the door closed.

"Harry." Dudley groaned. He knew what his little brother up to, and he didn't like it. "C'mon. It's adult business!"

Harry simply blinked, and turned over. Behind him he can hear Dudley hissing something about 'no peeking', 'idiot', or 'nosy brat' but he still go downstairs in careful movement, and bend over to peek from the keyhole.

Inside, there are two people yell each other in argument.

"_What? And you let them inside?"_

"_I don't have choice, Vernon, they're having this frightening a-appearance a-and I- I..."_

"_You should call police!"_ His father bellowed. Harry clenched his fist upon seeing the anger. He hate it when Vernon lose his control.

"_I can't! They're dangerous and it just by their aura. Only God knows what they would do if I called police."_

"Who are 'they'? Sounded like criminals…"

Harry gasped in surprise when Dudley appeared beside him. The older boy tries to hear conversation over the wooden door, his face as curious as Harry's.

Harry just shrugged, and back to peek into the room. Now the tension is dropped, as Vernon reached his wife's trembling body and soothe her back. Probably it was an apology for his bad temperament before, _"We should not give him, even if they're his biological parents."_

The two boys now froze at their father's decision.

"_I'm sure I tell them that, but they insisted."_

"_No, He's ours! I will not give him to the stranger! They'll ruin him!"_

Petunia snapped, "But there's nothing we can do! Harry is their son!"

After that, the two adult interrupted by the sound of someone's running, followed by Dudley's growl, "_Damn, Harry! You can't just run like that!_"

In instant, Vernon opened the kitchen door and shocked at the sight of the back of his eldest son who ran into the front door. His face paled, "oh, God…"

Two blocks from where he supposed to live, Harry sat behind a neighbor's fence, hiding from the world. Tears ran across the blushed pale cheek. Hurt stained his mind with negative thought. He'd been betrayed. The lies they'd played over him, making him disgust his own lives. How dare them, calling themselves as parent, spoiled Harry so they can keep him from questioning the oblivious yet strange fact about their bond as family.

He remembered, when he keep asking why he didn't have blond hair like the entire family, his mother look at him with wide, shocked eyes, while his father spat nonsense about messed gene at his mother pregnancy...

But the difference was too obvious. Soon he couldn't accept their lies anymore and believe that he was not their real son. It's a little accusing though, but it helped him calmed down and stopped asking. He knew there is reason, and he'll wait till his parents told him the truth.

Yet, two years passed and everybody acted like they were a perfect family, till today…

'_So it was true…'_ Harry murmured softly. Now that everything confirmed, he felt stung. Who is he? Why he's here?

And the way his mum and dad spoke about his parents, they must be dangerous. Maybe some criminal, or mafia… Harry didn't want to think about it. Feared anything he thought will turn into the truth.

"Wonder how I should face them now…" Harry closed his eyes, tried to find the right clue when a loud, harsh voice from the other side of wooden fence startled him.

"LET GO OF MY CHILD, RUBBISH!"

"Harry!" Dudley ran as he searched his little brother, "Hey, Harry!"

The big boy passed a block and shouting his brother name again, now with more frustration building over him. He couldn't believe it! Harry was not his brother! I mean, it's like a soap-opera plot, this entire situation, since it was obvious how Harry was _different,_ physically. But Dudley still can't accept this.

He tried to remember every conversation his parents had. So, Harry was not a Dursley, and he had his own parents. This said parents now wanted to take Harry away, and did Mum mention they are dangerous?

_Are they really criminals? If it's true, then the reason Harry stayed with Dursleys, maybe it because his parents went to jail for years. Now, Harry parents were runaway - that's explained why Mum can't call the police - and they demanded Harry to go with them…_ Dudley frown, _no, no, no, it wouldn't ever happen. When Dudley still alive, he will protect Harry from that criminals. Harry didn't deserve to live in the same roof with runaway prisoner. They'll abuse him, or worse, they'll kill him!_

"Harry-…!" As he tried to call the brunette again, he saw two men walking across him. The smaller one hissed in annoyance, when the other man just smiling innocently as he pointed at Dudley.

Dudley stood still, an odd feeling pouring into him when saw the similarity of that man' smile with Harry's. _It mustn't be…_

"Dudley?" the taller man approached him. Dudley nodded, as if in trance.

"Hi, I'm James Potter." James shook his hand automatically, "and this is-…"

"LET GO OF MY CHILD, RUBBISH!"

Vernon shouted in anger. His face turned into purple color as he stomped to reach Dudley, Petunia stood behind him with frown face.

"HOW THE HELL YOU DARE TO COME AFTER YOU NEGLECTED _HIM_?" Vernon yanked James hand from Dudley, and then stood in front of his eldest son, protecting Dudley from any possible harm James could be done.

James simply shrugged, "you read the letter, and we told Mrs. Dursley why we here. I didn't need to explain myself to you this time." His face was relaxed, but his eyes narrowed at the insult that had been threw over his face.

Vernon gritted his teeth, "You should remember, you didn't have any right to take him from us! You're not worth enough to raise him! You'll just hurt him! SO BACK OFF! NOBODY TAKES WHAT'S MINE!"

And it was enough words to make a wizard lost their patience.

Suddenly, the air around them thickened. Hissed came from everywhere, performed an angry storm to surround Vernon like a blanket. It made the big man shivered in fear, when Dudley ran into his mum arms, seek for protection.

"Stop!" Petunia cried, "Don't hurt him!" she begged the smaller wizard who chanted something in unrecognized language. The wizard growled, "Then your husband shouldn't insult us. And you," he turned to hissed at Vernon, "WE'RE NOT RUBBISH, FILTHY-MOUTH MUGGLE!"

The Wind-Prison got bigger. At this point Vernon choked on his own breath, and realized the wind had sucked the air inside. Soon, none of the oxygen left for him to breath and at the thought of air deprivation, he got a panic attack, demanding for being released.

Petunia realized it too, "Yes, I'm sorry!" she said in trembling voice, "We're sorry! Please release him! He would die like this!"

Dudley can't say anything right now. All his thought about criminals has been diminished, but another thought appeared in his mind about this man and his enormous power. It was sure he was no human because that power must be from another world. Are they demons?

"Please!" Petunia pleaded desperately.

James put a hand over his lover shoulder, "okay, that's enough." He said in low tone. As sudden as it came, the wind-prison vanished from Vernon, leaving the man stumbled over the concrete pedestrian.

"Vernon!"

"Dad!"

Petunia and Dudley rushed to Vernon side, help him to stand as Vernon tried to breathe properly. He still had a death glare over the wizard, but he knew better to open his mouth now.

The tension calmed down within the minutes, then James suddenly smiled, "so, where's Harry?"

Harry watched his Dad confronted with his true parents from a small hole at wooden fence. All he had to do is gaped, when a pretty yet scary man doing something over his dad. It's like a small tornado that trapped his father in cocoon-like feature. It was amazing things, except his father now struggling to catch breath desperately.

'_Come on, don't kill him. He's still the one who raised me...'_

As if the pretty man can hear him, the tornado vanished, leaving Vernon whose face had turned darker. Harry took a deep breath and calming himself. Then he sighed in relief, when his mind suddenly jumped into a ridiculous conclusion.

'_Wait a minute!_ _If they possessed the great power like that, didn't mean they are human, right?'_ he thought, _'and If my parents are not human... so... I must be the same kind as them… right?'_

'_Who are you?'_ Harry stared intently at his parents, trying to figure their true species. The men are tall. The smaller one even a few inch taller than his Dad. He has a slender body, a soft feminine face and he wore formal cloth. Another man was more than six feet, his body's pumped out, yet not bulky. He was simply casual man, wearing a wire framed thin glasses and he had a perfectly handsome face.

_Beautiful, inhumanly strong, the pale skin, and the charisma... They're must be vampire! _He shouted in his mind, not caring that he shouldn't describe them like _Twilight_ character. He gulped, tried to keep his excitement down, because he just found that he's a vampire! Yay!

"So where's Harry?"

The said boy now perked at his name being mentioned. Apparently, now the fight is over, the parents are in the mood to talk.

"He ran." Harry heard his Dad grunted, "We're discussing about your arrival and he overheard it."

"What?" now the pretty man hissed.

"We was searching him, when both of you came. Now he must run long enough from here, thanks for your distraction…"

"What do you said? You-…!"

"Okay stop right now." The taller man interrupted before the fight taken over again, "we better find him."

Harry sighed.

He leaned at the fence, trying to calm down so they wouldn't find him this near. He was small and it was almost dark already. Nobody will spot him at his hidden place. He can stay there longer, as long as he need for thinking.

Or that what was he actually planned, when he heard a soft hiss,

"**Well, well,"**

His eyes widened. There is a HUGE snake in front of him, come out from nowhere. He took a quick glance over the house he'd been stayed, _'is this snake came out from the house?'_

"**It's nice to found you here, lovely Harry Potter."**

Harry froze at the playful yet sinister hiss from the black snake. It's the weirdest thing he ever met. Snake usually not this big - not here – at the most peaceful place upon the earth. And to add its weirdness, snake doesn't usually speak, right?

It made him rub his eyes in disbelief, **"am I dreaming?"** he asked, _because if this is real, I must be eaten right now._

"**No…"** The snake slithered closer to him, its big mouth curved into something that looked like a smirk. **"It's not a dream. See?" **in one movement the snake licked his face, "**I can touch you, and you can feel me either…**"

Harry whimpered. He'd never be so close to death till now. All the sensation of being touched by the deadly snake make him paralyzed, half because of fear from being tasted, half other was from smelling the strong scent around the snake which was just like a deadly poison.

"**Please…"** he begged, as the darkness began to consume his conscious, **"don't kill me…"**

"**No,"** Nagini blinked, **"Master summoned me to find you, little one…"**

But Harry didn't hear that. He's already fainted.

"Do you think he'll wake up soon?"

"Relax, he just fainted." A calm yet deadly voice answered him.

"Easy for you, wizard, all of US never saw anything scarier than A HUGE ANACONDA WRAPPING AROUND OUR SON!"

Another man chuckled, "I think, that's the most adorable thing Nagini ever does."

Vernon gritted his teeth, "you're all insane!"

"Excuse me?" the first man growled in annoyance, "Have you forgotten what I had done to you not too long ago? Is that making you have authority to CALLED US INSANE?"

"I love it when you're insane, Tom." James grinned playfully.

Tom Riddle glared hard at Vernon, his usual cerulean blue eyes darkened. It's make him more dangerous, at least for the big muggle father. But Vernon refused to admit his fear, or the cold sweat running down his back spine.

"I'm not afraid of you." Vernon narrowed his eyes, "This is my home, I said everything I wanted and I want you stay away from MY SON!"

"He's not your son!" Tom bellowed, "He's ours! How many times I must repeat myself?"

"I don't care! You didn't raise him, you didn't know him, and for Harry, both of you just a stranger!"

"THAT'S IT!" Tom rushed to the Vernon side, and grabbed the man' shirt by its collar, "We'll take Harry! And YOU WILL NOT AGAINTS IT! I'M SICK OF YOUR WHINES, PIGHEAD!"

Tom released Vernon and stomped back to his side in sofa, where James laughing badly. He hissed and smacking his husband head.

"Stop it!" he grunted, "You didn't help anything!"

"But it was amazing!" James said innocently, "All he had done till now was whining…" he got another punch, "and honey, don't angry, but you're hanging out with Molly too much."

"Shut up!" Tom hissed, "I don't want to hear your insult!"

"Err, its compliment."

And that's what Harry saw when he opened his eyes. There are three men in his bedroom. Two sat on the sofa, and one man, his Dad, standing beside the window. He groaned at his spinning head, making attention focus on him because in no time, the pretty man kneeling down beside his bed and whispered,

"Harry? Are you okay?"

There is silence anywhere, as Harry tried to regain all his conscious.

The green eyed boy stared at the man with blank eyes, "who are you?" he asked, even if he knew this man is one of his true parents. He just can't help himself for eager to know the truth. He's too long living in lies.

Tom gulped. He stared back at Harry with his cerulean eyes, now became dullen as the anxiousness consumed him. Seeing this, Vernon cleared his throat, not liking the tension in this little room, "Harry, not now-…"

Harry asked again, every tone was full of demand, "who are you?"

It's simple words, but stabbing Tom with guilt. He hated to admit that Vernon is right. Maybe they are the real parents, but they're stranger for Harry. Harry never thought James and him were existed, till today. This make him hurt. He wouldn't dare making Harry uncomfortable living with James and him, but if he let Harry had his live here, he'll die. He's already passed the bloody ten years of this torture. He can't stand it anymore.

"I-..." Tom stuttered, "I-ah..." he felt helpless as the anxiousness taking control of his entire body, "w-we…"

Suddenly a hand tapped on his shoulder, startled him and when he looked up, he saw James smiled at him,"it's okay, love. Just talk properly. We don't want you to act less noble for Harry first impression."

Hearing his husband's lame joke, Tom can't help but smiled back at him. At least now he had calmed down. Now he faced Harry with more confident, "my name is Tom Riddle." He whispered softly, "and I don't know if this idea disturbing you or not, but I love this idiot man beside me, because he's crazy about me and gave me the most beautiful thing in this world. And it was you, Harry James Potter."

James winked at Vernon, teasing him with Tom confession. Vernon just rolled his eyes in disgust. No need to ask why, the big man just hate uncommon thing, like wizards, magic, or homosexual. And that was part of his objection too. Harry would not happy to live with freak parents.

Again, the emotion swirled in the air as the silent taking over. It was hurt for Tom to wait and afraid of rejection from his son. Wait, now that he thought about it, what could he do if Harry rejected him as a parent?

Harry stared at him intently, more like judging, before opening his mouth and speak in a tone that held no emotion,

"So, you are my parents?"

"Yes." Tom nodded. the tension kicked every wall he built when he crashed by the waves of emotion, making his sight blurred by tears and his voice raw as he spoke,

"We are your parents."


	3. Chapter 3: To The Wizarding World

**Chapter 3: To The Wizarding World**

* * *

_The Parents finally came into an agreement. Harry will stay at Dursley's till the last few days of August, when the boy will have the curse dispelled from him. At 28th August night, James will come to fetch Harry and bring him back to their world. No one objected it, however Tom asked for condition._

"_What condition?" Vernon grunted._

"_I could visit him whenever I like."_

_Strangely - more like surprising - Vernon didn't refuse it. Supposed he'd aware that nothing could win over Tom's ego. The wizard seems too selfish to argue with. _

"You know, you should feel lucky."

Harry turned at the Dudley face, when they sat on the bench at park. "Why?" he asked.

"Many children here would sell their crotch to be a Demon Heir." He laughed when Harry threw a dirty look at him, "c'mon, don't you get it? This is a dark life we talking about, with dozens corpse, river of blood, super power…" he stopped talking when he saw Harry frown.

Dudley raised one of his blond eyebrow, "what? Do you think you will go home to a pink castle with pink Pegasus?"

"No," Harry hissed, "but I don't want your option either. It's gross!"

"It's cool!"

"No!" Harry pushed Dudley, "stop it!"

Dudley frowned. "Hey," he mumbled softly, "you punch like girl."

"I'm not!"

"Yes, you are. If you're not my brother I'll think you had a crush on me." Dudley face contorted into amusement grin when he saw Harry pouted.

"Let's go home. Your _Mum_ wants to visit this afternoon, right?"

"I think he'll not appreciate it if I called him _Mum_." Suddenly Harry thinking about Tom, as the uneasiness slipped into him. The man was crying few nights ago. Crying so hard that Harry almost cried too, but he stilled, refuse to show neither emotion nor weakness to all occupants in his room.

_After he awake, the parents had a meeting. They used the Family Parlor to discuss about Harry and left this big snake, Nagini, to guard the door so Harry and Dudley couldn't just eavesdropped their conversation._

_The meeting lasted for two hours, and by the time it over, Tom rushed to him and engaged Harry to a private conversation._

"_I take it you want us to explain everything…" he said and smiled again when Harry nodded in enthusiasm, "I'm sorry, I can't tell you right now, little one. But I promised you will get your answer soon."_

"_Why?" Harry whined. _

_Tom chuckled, before he stared at Harry warmly, "You will know it soon. Trust me, Harry…"_

_Harry didn't know what had possessed him. At the beginning, he started being cold towards his parents, promised to close his heart firmly over them. But, after met with Tom and drawn to his beautiful speech, Harry can't help but trust him. So when Tom visited him the next morning, he didn't ask anything. He just simply accompanied him, answering Tom's question about his lives. _

"Personally…" after his long thought, Harry continued. "I'd like to call him that."

Dudley saw him from the side of his eyes, he can't help but chuckled, "Of course you had to. He's the one who gave birth to you, after all."

Harry didn't say anything for that and let the silent feel their way back home, before the brunette finally murmured, "but I think only woman got pregnant." He stared at Dudley.

His brother smirked, "want to find out?"

"How did I get pregnant?"

Tom sipped at the tea he got from Petunia - they got into friendly term lately, much to annoy Vernon - and smiled at the curiosity from Harry and Dudley who asked him.

"Yes, we have some conclusion and its all weird thought. And Dudley didn't help, all his suggestions are nasty!"

"Hey, it's not nasty!"

Tom sipping his jasmine tea again, "how nasty?" he asked.

"Dudley said you got your stomach gutted and then an egg contains baby being forced into you…" Harry explained with pale face," oh, I think I'll get a nightmare tonight…"

Petunia brushed her hand over Harry' back, trying to calmed him when Tom chuckled at the thought, "sure that the nastiest ones."

"Then how'd you get pregnant, Mr. Riddle?" Dudley turned to him to ask.

"It was simple. I woke up one morning and found I'm with baby."

"Just like that?" Harry shouted in disbelief.

Petunia narrowed her eyes, talking carefully, "then I assumed it happen with _that… _and perhaps, magic." She mumbled, more talking to herself.

"That's right." Tom agreed with her.

"I don't think it would be that natural."

"Yes, it surprised me too."

"Excuse me… What is _that_?" Harry asked suddenly. The Mothers now spar a wary glance at each other. Dudley assumed they argued who would explain to Harry, and seen it would take minutes before any of them speaking, he whispered to Harry, "They mean sex, dummy."

Harry blushed madly, "w-what?"

"Dudley!" Petunia yelled.

"What? I just telling the truth, since both of you didn't tell him already!"

"Don't say it blunt like that! Your brother would come into wrong conclusion if we not explained properly!"

Harry still blushed. He wished he didn't ask. Now the mental image of Tom and James having sex came into him freely, and suddenly he had an urge to throw up.

"Do you have any other question again, little one?" Tom startled him from his horrible thought.

"Err… I guess no. Not now." He smiled, feel ashamed for thinking bad about his parents. Tom smiled back at him with his pretty and luscious smile that made everyone admit how gorgeous this man was.

"I do." Dudley raised his hand, "actually, I wonder, when are you married, or, at least _making him_?"

"Dudley!" Petunia snapped, "It's not your business!"

"It's okay." Tom explained it while remembered things back then, "I have Harry at my 21th, just one month before the wedding. First I just want to elope, but my friend Lucius against it. He persuaded your father to make it a grand party. I have a photo..." for a moment the brown haired man pulled a wallet size photo, and show it to another occupants in room. He grinned at the gaped faces around him.

Harry, Dudley, and Petunia gaped at the sight of two men smiling and waving at the camera. They wore identical black wedding formal robe. Tom had deep mahogany red vest, with silky red shirt inside. His pants was black, not too tight but hugging him perfectly at every curve. He wore a black boots with red snake embed on it. The other wizard attires are the silver vest and dark green shirt under the black robe. The boots are silver with green griffin embed on it.

They stood at the altar, smiling to the camera, before James turned and kissed Tom.

"Are this picture supposed to move?" Dudley finally asked.

"Yeah, it's weird." Harry observed it, "Like a short movie…and they're repeating the kissing scene…"

"GROSS!" the two boys winced at the picture. Immediately, they gave it back to Tom.

Petunia sighed at the rudeness of the two boys. With a warm smile, she turned into Tom, "Personally, I like your wedding attires. They'd gorgeous."

"Finally, someone had eyes." He sneered at the boys, before talking about fashion with Petunia. At this point, he found this muggle woman had a fine sense in fashion. She liked to collect things and she knew good material of cloth and the names of first class designers. Tom never tired with it, and maybe he'll visit her sometimes in future. That'll be amazing, especially when he'd brought Molly to join. This time, muggle world has plenty shopping mall and he was itching to spend his money there.

Tom stayed for the dinner -Vernon stiffed at the sight of him on his dining table - and having a good chat with Harry and Dudley. He asked about their school, the lesson, and their friends. Sometimes Vernon saw the man raised a hand to touch Harry, but the hand stopped in midair. It happened three times actually, when Harry saying something he's good at, and Tom eyes would fill by proud. He's starting to touch his son but at the last moment he remembered why he shouldn't touch Harry. It irritated Vernon, making him growled softy. He hated Tom, but at the same time he hated himself for pitying him. He knew how hard not to touch your own flesh, and the fact that he was beside you, being alive and healthy, and smiling so wide, it'll just hurt you more.

Tom didn't know if the curse weakened as the time passed, and he didn't want to try, afraid it will hurt Harry when he tried to touch him.

For Harry, at his mother odd behavior, he simply thought Tom was awkward. Maybe they loosened up for talking and even joking, but Harry felt the man keep his distance and never touched him. Harry liked to be touched. He liked it when mum kissed and hug him, or dad big hand messed with his hair or tap on his shoulder, or being tackled by Dudley. Tom sometimes wanted to touch him, but when Harry eagerly waiting for his hand, the man stopped. It made Harry slightly disappointed at the first time, but when the third times come, it turned to be annoyance.

"Can I ask something from you?" Harry asked after long silent.

Tom nodded, "yes, my dear?"

Harry stared at his biological mother with his bright, innocent eyes, before speaking, "I want you to read a story for me tonight."

Dudley choked by his mango juice. His mother hurried giving him a glass of water before she helped him to calmed down by rubbed his back softly.

Vernon cleared his throat, "Harry, don't you think you're too old for that?" he asked. He threw a side glance at Tom, and sighed at the smile on the wizard lips.

"Nah, it's okay. I'll do it before going home," Tom said without hesitation, "now eat your broccoli."

"You know, I hate broccoli…" Harry sulked, "or another veggie…"

"But you'll be more gorgeous if taller. And your parents are tall, you shouldn't be this short."

"Don't push it. I like being short, people think I'm cute, and younger. I liked being pampered."

"Ah, my little devil. Must be having it from that idiot Evil Lord…"

Tom sat beside him on the bed. Harry had changing into blue pajamas with small cartoon character all over it. He already tucked in his comforter, ready to hear the story.

"Who are you?" Harry asked. He met the confusion glance from his mother, "your being. I saw you before when you had this powerful strength over Dad."

Tom whispering softly, "we are the wizards."

"Wizard?" Harry narrowed his eyes, "so… we're not a vampire?"

"Huh?"

Seeing his mother raised one of his eyebrow, Harry immediately said, "ah, forget it. So we are the wizard. Are we the one who did magic?"

"Yes, little one."

"And... am I supposed to have magic too?"

"I think, yes. You've done accidental magic when you're one years old. Actually, as Slytherin Heir, all of us are blessed by magic. Never found any _squib_ -a wizard heir without magic- in family before."

"Slytherin… are that your family?"

"Yes it from my mother side." Tom said, "Enough about me. So, how do you think? Having magic and all…"

Harry saw the pale hand beside him. He threw a glance to his parent, answering the man question as his own hand snaked inside the comforter to touch Tom fingers, "I don't think it was bad. It doesn't sound bad is it? How badly it was rather than being a Demon heir? Because Dudley said your power must from the other world, and he prefer the dark one."

"Hmm, he's an interesting boy, eh? I like him more now, despite his over-chubby face. It'll ruin the beauty of blond head."

Harry laughed lightly, "He just a huge fan of _Avenged Sevenfold_. Mum always complained about his musical taste. It's good, but sometimes too noisy, and a little sadist." He felt the warm finger brushed against him, and winced at the disturbing pain, "hey, what happened?" he raised his hand to examine it, "it felt tickled when my hand touching yours…"

Tom stiffened. In no time, he's already out of the bed, standing still in front of his son, "is it hurt?"

Harry didn't realize Tom had standing. He still examine his right hand, "no, but it felt tickled. It's like electricity. Is it some kind of magical trick-…" he turned and frowned when he saw his mother kneeling down beside the bed, "Mother?"

Tom didn't answer. Instead he leaned over and touched his son' hand gently. Harry hissed at the intensity of electric wave. It's like the more skin contact, the more pain lingered.

"Mother…" Harry whined, as Tom entwined their hand. Now the boy felt dizzy when the man brought his hand near the mouth. Fear came through him, before his mother kissed his hand, and suddenly all the pain is vanished.

Harry blinked.

Then his mother smiling at him, "do you want to know what happened?" Harry nodded. He's waiting for explanation since the first time they met.

"Okay. I'll tell you." Once Tom was back to sit beside Harry, the man ran his hand over the brunette's hair gently. "Hmm, what first… Ah, how about the story about a Hero and the Dark Witch? It sure will be a nice bedtime story."

"I thought you want to explain."

"Yes. I'll explain everything. Just listen." Tom cleared his throat, "Ten years ago, there is an evil witch who had desired everything…"

_People called her Indilwen, a flower of Wizarding World. Once, she was the perfect witch who has the beauty, smart brain, and the nice personality. But one teacher had changing his view of world. She was this teacher's favorite student, and he pleased to answer all her question, including the Dark Art._

_Soon, the Number One Witch changing side and being a Dark Witch. She began to causing chaos, turning the Wizarding World upside down, making people hiding from her terror. That time was depressing for us. Many people died, when the others were runaway for their safety. _

_But, like other girl, The Dark Witch had a crush over one man. It was young wizard who – unfortunately – falling in love with her teacher and married him. It burned her in jealousy to see such happy family, so Indilwen kidnapped the man' heir and tortured the baby by putting a Bonding Curse on the poor little being. She sealed the bond the baby had with its parent by putting charm in his eyes. Changing the eye color of the baby and make him hurt at the touch of his parents._

_Nearly one month after, the baby parents discovered where their son had been hidden. Their team escorted the baby back, but it made Indilwen Army, the Death Eater, chasing after them. It was one long battle, with so many died from both side. _

_Surprisingly, the end was mere plain._

_Indilwen rushed to the baby, as his mother passed it to his Godfather. Not everyone knew, the Godfather was a double agent. He was a Trainee Auror, yet he's the Lieutenant of Death Eater army. At that time, she knew him a double agent, and in anger she threw both of them a Killing Curse. _

_No one realized as it happened in seconds, but the teacher saw it clearly when his son' body was glowing. Extracted his own protection charm for his guardian and attacked the witch by it. Suddenly, the Killing Curse threw back to Indilwen, crushed her into nothingness. _

_The War had ended, and the boy became a hero who defeated the Dark Witch. Soon, people knew him as the Savior of the Wizarding World, the only human who lived from the Killing Curse._

_But one thing still haunted the family. The Boy-Who-Lived still under the Bonding Curse, and with this fact, his parents became a danger to him. So the parents forced to give their precious son to a muggle family, let the boy far from the conflict for ten years, before his eleventh birthday came and the curse had dispelled. _

_So they can let the boy know that he had a new path in his life. A dangerous one as the Dark Witch never claimed dead, but he had us that promised to always protect him, loved him, and let him know all of the Wizarding World fight on his side…_

Tom saw his son yawned, drifted to sleep he had been fighting for nearly half an hour. For a moment, no one speak and they enjoyed the silent night. But, when Tom make sure he was asleep, a soft murmur came from Harry,

"I trusted you."

Tom eyes watered, as emotion overwhelmed him. With all strength he had, the brown haired man grabbed Harry, didn't care the hissing sound his son made, (cause the effect of temporary charm the man used to numb the pain has gone) and embrace him tightly. When he tried to say anything, his voice became hoarse from sobbing, "I'm sorry…" He immediately released Harry when he saw the disturbing pain showed in his son eyes, "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to hurt you… but my blood… our bloodline… even with Nagini share…cannot dispel this damn curse immediately. I'm sorry, Harry… back then, I can't protect you…"

When this man released him, a painful throb started stabbing his heart. It was when he saw Tom's eyes filled with emptiness. As if he could see through the eyes, and watched the days passed with regrets, for not protecting Harry, for not be able to dispel the curse, and mostly, for letting strangers raised Harry and let other family enjoy the precious moments he couldn't have for these past ten years.

How could Harry didn't felt anything after this?

"I don't blame you." That was all he said. He knew it wasn't enough. He needed to tell him more. He should, because it's not only his pain. It was everyone's pain.

But Tom had left. No more words. No more touch.

At 28th August night, James came to escort Harry back to the Wizarding World, promised that Harry will visit the Dursley at summer. It made Petunia sighed in relief, because she'd already thought this will be the last time she meet with her youngest son.

"You should be afraid over something else, Petunny, because Riddle promised you to visit for afternoon tea anytime he could." Vernon murmured at her in annoyance.

"I'm not afraid of him anymore. We had similarities in many ways." Petunia laughed at his husband sneer.

"That's right," James nodded, "and maybe he'll not alone when visiting. He always loved to socializing, have many connections wherever he goes."

"Really? That was pretty nice of him. Supposed I'm getting lucky to be his acquaintance..."

Vernon snorted at her wife comment, "He just a snake-bastard."

"Vernon!" Petunia glared at him, before turned to James who kept smiling, "I'm sorry for my husband rudeness…"

Then the smile on James turned into a devilish smirk, "No, it's like we had husband with similar character…"

Vernon raised one eyebrow at the blush spread on Petunia cheeks. _Where the fear you had few days before, Petunny?_ He screamed in frustration at her changing attitude.

"I'm ready." Harry showed up in front of the parents. He wore his favorite blue navy sleeveless hooded jacket, and a white t-shirt inside. Then he matched it with baggy pants and sneaker. "So lovely." Petunia said as she stood and hug her son tightly, "I don't want you to go…you're so cute…"

"I agree with that." Vernon chuckled at Harry's pouting face, "okay, now hug me."

Harry released from Petunia arms, and hugged his big Dad as the older man rubbed his back, "just be careful, and don't forget to call us."

"But Father said no signal for cellphone in Wizarding World."

"What an old-fashioned world." Vernon sneered at the James.

James grinned back at the muggle Dad, "its okay, little one, you can always wrote a letter." he said to Harry.

"Yes. I'll write to you, and Mum, and Dudley. So don't be sad, Dad…"

"I'm not that sad." Vernon sighed, "Because I already accept this. It's not like you're completely gone from our lives. But, yeah, it'll never be the same without you here."

"Dad…" Harry stared at him with teary eyes, " I'll visit at summer."

Vernon laughed, "You better be," he whispered softly as he messed with Harry's black hair, "I love you, honey."

Harry smiled as Vernon kissed his temple, "love you too, Dad."

Dudley grunted as he dragged a heavy bag out from Harry bedroom. That little devil! They'd supposed to bring this bag together!

"Whatever… I'm done with this…"

Dudley sighed, as he saw the stairs and refused to drag the bloody bag down, or he'll be slipped and risked his life. He just stared down at the hall, thinking. It was disappointing him as Tom explained who they are. They're not Demon, but a Wizard. Later on he found it's not the lame wizard with dusty cloak and old broom. But after short explanation from Tom about Wizarding World, Dudley had an urge to whined and cursed his Dad for being born as ordinary muggle, when Harry can do magic and cool tricks like Tom. How unfair! He wanted to be a wizard and do magic too!

Not only have that, but the fact that Harry will enrolled in Wizarding School made him more jealous. Must have many amazing things there, just like the moving photo he saw two days ago. Bet the Wizarding World must be the coolest place to hanging out! It sucks to be muggle!

"Why are you there?" James asked as he appeared out from the family parlor to grab Harry things. His voice made Dudley startled, "w-what… ah, Mr. Potter, are you ready to go?"

"Yup. I didn't like to let _my lovely_ left alone at home for a long time. Is that Harry bag?"

"Yes." Dudley nodded, as he saw the man pointed a wand over the bag, and made it fly. In no time, the bag arrived beside James, and Dudley stared in awe as the man tucked his wand back into the pocket.

That was… magic. Not a powerful magic like Tom had done before, but a simple and handy magic. _'Everything in life must be easier to do with magic.'_ He wondered, before something struck him with another thought, 'shit! Must end this ridiculous jealousy or I'm going to get attracted too much with that world.'

This thought make his rage calmed down, however, he admitted if he had magic, he will going to the same world with Harry. He could continue to protect him, to still be his older brother.

He shook his head, tried not to think about it at this time, or later on.

"Do you want to say goodbye?" James asked Dudley. He laughed when Dudley just shrugged to him as an answer, "c'mere. Don't sulk like that."

A blush crept over Dudley face, "Man didn't sulked!" he grunted.

"Who said that? _My lovely_ is always sulked if I go home late and he's a luscious man! C'mon! Go down here!"

"Are you never ashamed? Saying something like that to a teenager!"

"Why I must be ashamed? _My lovely_ really had a delicious arse and I think I'll never tire to pound-…"

"HUWAA! Stop putting image into my head, you perverted oldman!" Dudley yelled in disgust, when inside the parlor, Vernon keep his hand around Harry ears, as his face blushed at the same rate with the pink tint over Petunia face.

"You shouldn't be panicked like that, Dudley. I'm not even told you the part when he begged to tasted my-…"

Both parents sighed in defeat when they heard Dudley groaned loudly.

"Potter you had a scattered brain…" Vernon mumbled, as he dragged Harry out from the parlor, and found James laughed badly for Dudley panicked reaction.

"Can't help it. Your son's interesting." He said it between his laugh, "are you ready, honey?"

Harry nodded. He didn't know what had happened, but judging by how panicked Dudley as his older brother striding down the stairs, he just thanked God for didn't hear it. Knowing James, it must be something pervert or nasty.

"Let's go then." James grabbed one of Harry arm, "To the Wizarding World."


	4. Chapter 4: Uninvited Guests

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Title: Harry Potter and Secret Past**

**Warning: Mature, Slash, MPreg, AU**

**A/N: here we go, the fourth chapter... hope you will like it, the fifth will posted next day. in here there are several surprise and I don't know you like it or not so I hope you to enjoy read and review. **

* * *

Tom shifting in nervous, and can't stop staring at his pocket watch. They should be here by now, he thought. The man stood from his seat, when his house elf announced he had guests. He inhaled a deep breath, tried to ease the tension that built in him, but as he heard conversations between men and children outside the glass house, his anxiousness is back.

He shouldn't have a coward retreat a few days ago. Now he's not prepared to meet Harry…

Then he realized something. _Men… and children?_

"Ah Professor Riddle!"

It's too late for him to throw the uninvited guests out of his home, as the door to the glass house opened, and reveal two familiar men and two familiar boys striding into the room. Tom groaned, when Sirius Black greeted by trapped him in bone-crushing hug, "Siri… let me-…uh…go!"

Just one breath from his death, the animagus retreat back, "ha ha, you're right, Tommy. Can't make you die, or I'll lose my own head."

Another man rolled his eyes, mumbled something under his breath in bored tone, before greeted Tom in _more _proper manner.

"It's good to meet you, Tom." Lucius Malfoy nodded at him, "nice evening, perhaps?" he asked as throwing a glance at dining table. Amusement could be seen in his grey eyes.

Tom sighed, "Why the two of you can be in the same place? And why here? Why now?" he didn't even care he was whining now. He can't help it, these two men just… tiring.

"Umm, we're here for moral support, Uncle Tom." A red headed boy murmured softly, "or at least that's what mum said…"

_All right, even Molly sent one of his red headed minions… _

Tom glared at the two _dangerous _men, gestured them to behave before turned to face Ron Weasley, "and why Molly sent this horrid team?" he asked the young boy.

"Because Ron already said Aunt Molly wanted us here. She said that you maybe need a moral support from family friends." Now a blond head boy grumbled at him. "Really, Uncle Tom, you can be thick-headed sometimes…"

"Draco!" Lucius chided lightly at his son, "you're should not be rude to your soon-to-be mother-in-law…"

Sirius snorted.

Tom narrowed his eyes, "Your father is right, Draco, I'm not thick-headed, even if I admitted I had this little nervous…" then he startled at the sudden realization, "excuse me, Lucius. But _mother-in-law_?"

Lucius ignored him and sharing an amusement look with Sirius. Then Sirius just shrugged and stared at Tom with a blank face. Bet he tried so hard not to laugh. Not yet. "You know, Lucius had this idea before. He want your son for Draco, right, Luce?"

Lucius nodded seriously, "Of course. Harry is perfect, despite his idiotic Gryffindor father."

"Hey, watch your mouth!" Sirius barked.

"Are you insane?" Tom shouted in rage, "My son's only eleven!"

"Better make a marriage contract now or we'll be late." Lucius replied calmly, as he pull out an enveloped letter from his pocket, "The truth is, I'm not here tonight for 'moral support' as our dear Molly had stated, but I had this contract to sign…"

"I SIGN NOTHING!"

Sirius chuckled lightly, "Umm… Tommy… this marriage contract's for Harry to signed, not for you…"

Draco and Ron watched the adults who had engaged into argument, before Draco turned his bored eyes to his childhood mate, "you know, I don't even want to married. Stupid adults."

Ron smiled at the sight in front of him, "But I found it amusing." His freckled cheek blushed at the thought his best friend being engaged too early, "and I think this Harry person should be interesting, from mum stories. You should meet him."

"No." Draco refused immediately, as he turned back to parlor across the hall, didn't really care what had happened. Ron who saw his attempt to left, following his mate behind because it was sure he didn't needed to be here too.

"Why you always acted like this?" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"Why did you care? You can always switch with me and take my position in this engagement joke."

"What? No!"

"See, you don't want it too!"

"But I can't engage before all my brother had. It's family rules."

"Hmph, what a lame family you have..."

"Hey! It's Pureblood rules!"

Draco sneered, "Yeah, and poor you for having five brothers."

Ron glared at his friend, "at least you're not my real siblings." He scowled as they arrive in front of the fireplace. Ron grabbed a full fist of green powder and threw it into the fireplace.

"Do you hate me that much?" Draco raised one of his eyebrows.

"Yes!" Ron shouted loudly, "I hate you and I hope your Father engaged you to Longbottom!", He stepped into the green fire."The Burrow!" he shouted.

After Ron being whisked away by the green fire, Draco moved to step into the fireplace, "Merlin, Ron… how could you giving me a horrid nightmare-…"

"Are you really lived here, Father?"

His movement stopped, as he heard a boy's voice from the hall. Draco walked back to the hall, then he saw a small figure standing under the huge crystal chandelier, beside the grinning James Potter.

The man tapped his son shoulder, "of course. This is our home. Now I need to find your mother. Wait here."

The boy nodded to his father, before lifted his hood off to get a better look around the hall. He was like a muggle. He dressed in muggle material, with a muggle bag hanging on his back.

Except his weird clothes, everything of him was beautiful. The boy had a lithe body with milky soft skin, glowed under the chandelier light. His face showed a flawless beauty by its perfection. Round eyes, small pointed nose, and pink lips… even _that_ unruly black midnight hair looks exotic.

Such a complicated being he is. He's not beautiful in boring way like noble girls. He's not even dressed like Pureblood. He's more like… Weasley. He wore a filthy muggle stuff, but he looks elegant enough than any boys Draco knew. This boy even made him embarrassed by his own choice of clothes, and Malfoys always had the best! A Malfoy shouldn't felt so old-fashioned by a sexy little boy wearing muggle clothes!

Then, Nagini slithered to the hall silently, and hissed to the pretty boy. Draco watched the pretty boy turned, and hissed back at Nagini. Supposed they were greeted each other, and engaging into conversation.

That's before Nagini hissed something and the boy turned, now completely aware he had been observed.

_Damn you, Nagini._ Draco cursed mentally, because it was too late to retreat, and now their eyes are meet.

* * *

"You just came here to make fun of me!"

When James appeared in front of the dining room, he raised an eyebrow at three men inside. Sirius laughed, while Lucius smiled in amusement as Tom hissed angrily towards them.

"Leave my house immediately! I had this precious night planned perfectly and the last things I need is YOU TWO RUINED IT!" He bellowed, too angry to realize there's another person in dining room.

"I thought we have a private dinner tonight," James asked his husband as he walked to them, while nodded to their guests. Tom perked up at his arrival, before turned to face James, his nervousness back, "where is _he_?"

James smiled warmly as he threw his arm around Tom shoulder, "he's in the hall. I let him wandered alone when I fetch you here." He said, before turned to the guests, "and why are you here?" he asked, his smile widened because he can guess what their reason.

"I want to see your husband lost his patience…" Sirius grinned. He got a death glare from Tom, who still tucked under James arm safely, "and Tommy, your glare didn't scare me if you keep hiding under your husband arm. Honestly, I think it's kinda cute…" and he got a stinging hex for said it.

Tom sulked, "I'm not cute!"

Hearing this, James chuckled as he lowered his head to place a kiss near his husband' ears, "yes, you're cute,_ Lovely,_ or I wouldn't have a hard on right now…"

"Eww, Prongs, too much information…" Sirius yelped.

Lucius cleared his throat, before James showing more of his 'affection' towards Tom. "Actually, we're here for moral support - Molly said – and of course, I want your son to sign this marriage contract." He explained it calmly.

"I don't want Harry married to Draco! He'll eat my son alive!" Tom yelled in annoyance.

Lucius narrowed his eyes, "Don't say like Draco would really do it." He stated.

"But your son's an arse-…"

"Okay!" James interrupted, "nobody will sign marriage contract, Luce, because Potters always let their heir seek their own love out there."

"I doubted his capability, Potter." Lucius sneered.

James still smiled, yet his eyes turned cold, "Then I'll make sure to teach him properly, Malfoy."

Lucius stared back at him, "Better be." He knew this is the end of conversation, so he turned to Sirius, "You're coming with us, Siri?"

Sirius shook his head, his arm still stung from the hex Tom sent him, "nope. I'll floo to Grimmauld Place. Moony will kill me for coming home late tonight." He said as he tapped James shoulder, and gave a wink to Tom, "Have a good night, will ya? We'll wait till you introduce us properly."

James chuckled to his best friend, "sure, Padfoot. All of _Family _invited to Harry's birthday."

"Okay, I'll let Moony know it right now." He nodded and left immediately.

"Are you sure you want him meet us already? He'll get culture shock." Lucius said to the couple.

"Nah, he'll be okay. He's not that frail." Tom answered with a smile on his face, apparently his nervousness had been lighten thanks to the two pranksters, "besides, don't you want to know more about your son-in-law? Or you're changed your mind already, Lucius?"

Lucius waved his hand, "oh, please, it was a joke, Tom. Malfoys didn't into marriage arrangement anymore after my Grandfather died. Besides, this letter is from Hogwarts." He passed the enveloped letter to James, "Your son expected to attend Hogwarts this year."

"Finally." James took a relief breath.

"I thought it was late for him to attend this year at Hogwarts." The parents saw the letters with excitement shine on their face, before James turned to face Lucius, "It's lucky that we have bought the school equipments before. Thanks, Luce. We expect your family to come at 30th night. And don't forget to inform Molly."

"Of course." Lucius nodded again, before striding back to the hall, searching his son and his red headed friend, "couldn't left our _big_ _sister_ out of this or she'd killed us."

* * *

Harry gaped at the sight in front of him. He stood in one of greatest hall he'd ever seen, shining in gold and red everywhere. It's a circular hall with curved stairs, surrounded by the white pillars. The carved dome became the roof, with a crystal chandelier hanging in the middle of the room.

It had glamor and elegant view Harry almost giggled at his luck…

He didn't know when Petunia said his parents are Nobles, she meant it literally. He thought he will live at townhouse or some Victorian styled building when Tom pictured Wizarding World like a 19th century. The building, the fashion, the lifestyle, it was different so Harry needed to adapt. But he didn't prepare to live in this huge castle surrounded with lawn and numerous gardens. How he supposed to live here?

"Are you really live here, Father?" he asked James, who chuckled at the tortured face his son made. Sure Harry didn't even think his family can have this wealth it almost surreal.

The man tapped his son shoulder, "of course. This is our home. Now I need to find your mother. Wait here." And he departed to a long corridor, before turning left and vanished from Harry sight.

The boy opened his hood, wondering when he had it on before. He just standing there for minutes, stared at the crystal chandelier and smiling at its detail.

"**Young Master."**

Someone called him. Harry turned and saw Nagini approached him, her eyes shine in excitement, **"it's nice to see you again."**

Harry smiled at her warily. He still felt uncomfortable around her, **"I think so. Where are Father and Mother?"**

"**In the dining room, they had a few guests."**

"**Guests?"**

"**Yes, and now, one of them stood in front of the living room archway. He's watching you."**

Harry turned, and his emerald eyes met with silvery grey eyes.

A moment passed, as they just stood silent, judging each other personality by their appearance.

The boy was taller than him. He has silvery blond hair with aristocratic face, and pointed nose that snuck in the air. Dressed in gorgeous style of cloth, possibly expensive materials tailored in amazing details and screamed perfection everywhere. Harry knew if there is audition for Prince Character, this boy in front of him was the best candidate. Hell, he's even The Prince himself. This blond head made Harry forget he shouldn't blush madly or acting like he didn't have any dick between his legs. But it's JUST because the boy stared at Harry intently with those silvery grey eyes. What a dangerous eyes!

"**N-Nagini…"** Harry stuttered. He threw a side glance to the snake, **"who is he?"**

Nagini chuckled, before leave him without one word. It made Harry more nervous, because the boy now walking to where he stood, closing their distance, "pardon me for staring." His voice was firm, even if he still had his child voice. Unfortunately, it didn't diminish Harry nervousness. It only made his face reddened.

"Y-yeah…" Harry smiled sheepishly, and felt stupid at his uncontrolled attitude, "umm, my name is Harry…" he tried to being friendly to calm himself.

"I know." The boy nodded in formal greeting, "you're famous." he said it with blank face. His eyes never left Harry and it make Harry more uncomfortable. _Argh, this tension killing me_, he shouted mentally, _say your name already! Or at least say something informal! Stupid noble!'_

Harry keep smiling in hope all his emotion backed down. He didn't like to show it when this blond prince could masked his own emotion, "so, is there something on my face?"

The blond murmured softly, "Your eyes are green."

Harry smile widened. Oh, this boy must have something wrong with his brain to stated the obvious. "Tell me something I don't know." His voice trembled from holding his irritation. And where did his father go? Why father left him here, with this handsome yet weird bloke? Because if this boy said nonsense for once more…

"Your eyes… they're beautiful."

The smile on Harry face faltered. He froze as his cheeks burned with embarrassment. This is wrong. His eyes… these eyes shouldn't be beautiful. These eyes cursed. He preferred had cerulean eyes like Tom. It's bright, like the summer sky. And Harry is the fan of blue so he should prefer to have his eyes changed, right?

_He shouldn't affected by what this boy had said._

"I..." Harry turned his face, didn't want to speak when the blond prince still staring at him, "I… umm… I don't even know your name… so…"

_But why he can't stop thinking about it?_

"Draco."

That was the blond name, because the boy turned his head at the voice. This voice came from a tall man with silvery blond hair. Harry turned at the man, who nodded to him in formal greeting. Then the tall man said again, "it's time to go home, Draco." His voice was low and held no emotion.

"Yes, Father." The boy named Draco nodded at his father, before turned to Harry and grabbed the younger boy hand. Then, Draco bring it to his mouth to kiss the palm softly,

"Farewell, _Mia._"

Lucius raised an eyebrow, as he saw Draco retreat from the brunette boy - who turned into stone - and join him.

"What was that?" Lucius murmured curiously when they stopped in front of fireplace, "am I should go back and make a serious marriage arrangement for you?"

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, "Are you still into _that _joke?" he asked in disbelief.

Lucius grabbed a fist full of floo powder and threw it into the fireplace, "No, till I hear what you called him, Draco." the fire turned green, and he stepped inside it, "you and I will have a long discussion about this. Malfoy Manor!"

* * *

The dinner was pleasant, and Harry found his love for Treacle Tart. He can't stop eating and expressed how lucky of him can be alive to taste it. It just as he began to stuff more than his stomach capacity, Tom rose from his seat, "Okay, that's enough." Finally, Tom took it from Harry, "I want you to grow up, but not with this." He smiled at Harry sulking face, "and you should be happy, dear, because your Uncle came to give us your letter from Hogwarts tonight. Do you want to read it?"

Hearing that he had letter from Wizarding School, Harry stopped mourn over his tart, and nodded rapidly as James passed him an enveloped letter.

_Mr. H. Potter_

_The Glass House_

_Potter House_

_Winchestershire_*****

Harry opened the envelope and began reading the first page,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme__Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts__School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all__necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 31._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall,_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"We're already bought your books and several equipment you need for school. You can find it in your bedroom," Tom said when he saw Harry read another page, "we just need to buy your wand and robes."

Harry nodded, as he read the other page seriously,

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear _

Harry eyes narrowed, "I don't want to wear pointed hat." He stated firmly.

"Why, little one?"

"It's lame. Can I just wearing hood? I like hood because it's make me more mysterious." He giggled when he continued reading,

His parents glanced at each other. James giving Tom questioning look but his husband just shrugged.

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags_

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration by Emetic Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_wand cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) set_

_glass or crystal phials_

_telescope set_

_brass scales_

_Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad_

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS_

"Where are they selling all this things?" Harry wondered.

James sipped his wine, before spoke to Harry, "tomorrow you'll know where it is."

"And now, little one, you need to write the reply." Tom smiled brightly as the food vanished from dining table, and he conjured a parchment with a quill and ink, "write this: Dear Headmaster…"

Harry stared at the things in front of him with confusion look.

"What? Oh, please tell me you can write…" Tom said in panic, "I'll be damned if you can't write and Minerva will scolded me with, 'Professor Riddle, why did your child never do his essay? I hope it's not because you are too lazy to realize that he can't even write a single words!'

Harry rolled his eyes at his mother ridiculous thought, "no, I can write. I just never write with _these_ before." He pointed at the quill, "Didn't any of you use pen here?"

"No. In here we're not using pen except you are a Weasley, and as a Pureblood, you shouldn't use the muggle pen."

"Why?" his son whined.

"It's more artistic with quill and ink!"

"No, it's nuisance!" Harry whined, "And pen was infused by ink, it's handier. So, can I use my own pen?"

"No." Tom glared, before smiled innocently at his son, "now write: Dear Headmaster…"

Harry scowled while his hand grabbed the quill and open the parchment, "okay, Dear Headmaster…?"

"I had read your letter and I'm so excited to attend your school. Just wait for me and I will bring many Chocolate Frogs for you as my gift. Thank you for everything you had done to my family…"

"Wait." Harry stopped writing, "what did he do for us? And why he got chocolates? And what is Chocolate Frog? Is it yummy?"

Tom just waved his hand, "keep writing, my dear…" and he continued, "And don't forget to raised my mother salary by the time you seen him. Or he'll let his adorable pet to wander around your office and feast on your nosy phoenix…"

"He had a phoenix? And why did he need to raise your salary? You already have all of this, and… wait… YOU'RE A TEACHER?"

James snickered at the sight in front of him, "he never told you, right?" the man chuckled when he saw Harry gaped in shock, "yes, Harry, he's a teacher in Hogwarts."

Tom nodded, "weird, I already told you before, but I guess you're too sleepy at that time, so, yes, I'm a teacher. Defense Against the Dark Art was my subject, so you will meet me often in Hogwarts. Now back to your letter, Harry, we didn't have all night…" he smiled warmly when Harry continued to write, "So you better think about it. And I'll make sure to visit you as soon as possible. Your beloved grandson, Harry J. Potter."

Silence come through the entire room, as Harry writing when mumbled lowly, "…arrived. Your beloved grandson, Harry J. Potter…" the boy stopped, and re-read the letter to find mistake, till he had realized that he was…

"HE'S MY GRANDPA?" Harry shouted. His paled face making James burst into terrible laugh. Even Tom chuckled at him and needed a minute to answer his son question, "of course, dear. The Headmaster is my father."

"But how could your surname is different from him?"

"Because your Grandma already pregnant with me when she married Marv Riddle, my step-father."

"Why she didn't married the Headmaster… I mean, Grandpa?"

"It's complicated." Tom simply stated, before take over the parchment from Harry and shoved it in envelope, "c'mon, Harry, we'll sent this letter."

"Where did you send it?" Harry stood from his seat, and following Tom out from glass-house. They passed the gallery and another corridor till they arrive at the hall. Seeing his previous spots under the chandelier, Harry can't help but thinking about a certain blond head he met not too long ago. His face blushed, when he remembered the weird thing Draco had said,

'_Your eyes…they're beautiful.'_

Harry shook his head. _Must stop thinking about him…_

"This way, Harry…"

His mother led him to the living room, to a huge fireplace at the center of the right wall, "usually we used owl, but I'm lazy to use it so I'll use floo to throw the letter to another place."

"Floo?"

"Yes." Tom grabbed a full fist of green powder, "this is floo powder. I'll throw it at the fire," he threw it and the fire turned green, "when the fire turned green, it means the floo network had activated, so you just need to shouted your destination, like, 'Hogwarts, Headmaster Office!"

The fire got bigger, and Tom threw the letter into the fire, "and this is how I sent my letters." He smiled proudly, "just hope that oldman got hit by it."

"Don't you think the letter got burned?"

Tom shook his head, "the percentage is small, because I throw it hard so maybe he's already reading it now…"

Just when he said that, the floo network activated again and a letter hit Tom right on the head, "ouch." The man winced, "gezz… that oldman…"

Harry ignored his mother and took the letter from the floor to read it,

_Dear Harry,_

_It'll be nice to see you again, and yes, I'll wait patiently for my gift. It's your first gift so I don't want to miss it._

_Harry, I don't deserve your thanks, because we're family and family helped each other, right? _

_As for your mother, I hope you said to him to stop inviting random people to shared class with him and began to teach properly. I think I'll consider raising his salary after saw him teaching full-time._

_At last, I accepted your reply for our letter and Happy Birthday, Harry. I'm afraid I can't attend to your birthday, but I'll send Hagrid to you. He must be happy to see you again._

_Your Grandpa,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Ps: Be careful with Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans_

"He's funny." Harry giggled, "And he's right! You're just too lazy, Mother!"

"Oh, be quiet, Harry, I have my own reason inviting another professor into my class. I like to share knowledge."

"I don't know about that… But, what is Bettie Bott's Every Flavor Beans? Is it dangerous?"

"Nope. It's snack, Harry. A very delicious snack," Tom said carelessly.

"Why Grandpa said it dangerous?"

"Oh, please…" Tom rolled his eyes, then he spotted James in his study room, "now, little one, go fetch your father, he will show you where you sleep..."

Harry nodded, before walking across the hall to a smaller room with blue wallpaper, "Father?"

James turned to his son, and smiled lightly at the boy, "you're tired?"

"I think so…" Harry just shrugged, "it's almost the time for me to sleep…"

"Okay. Let's found your room. You need to rest for our trip tomorrow. Also, I will introduce you to our house elf." He led Harry to climb the curved stairs.

Harry looked interested, "we have house elf? Are they pretty?"

James snorted, "No, but they handy. C'mon, we're going this way."

They passed long corridors with a lot of portrait on the walls. Harry giggled at the portrait there. All of them look funny. He knew about moving picture, but it just tickled him a bit when he saw people wore ridiculous clothes staring at him intently.

"Is this Harry?" the biggest portrait, at the end of the corridor, asking James directly. That was a portrait of a black haired woman in red and gold Wizarding cloak.

"Yes, mother." James smiled at the woman. Harry surprised the portrait can communicate like this. It was different from the picture Tom had showed him.

"Well," Mrs. Potter turned to observe Harry, narrowing her eyes at the boy small figure, "short, isn't he? Did they give you food properly, honey?"

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your adopted parents."

"Oh, they're good parents." Harry smiled innocently, much to Mrs. Potter pleasure, "Don't worry, Granma, they spoiled me. I'm just kept being short for my own purpose."

"What's purpose?" She asked curiously.

"I found it's cute."

James snickered and he tried to fake it with cough. He knew this story from Tom, but at the time he just laughed at his husband. But tonight, he admitted his son innocence was not innocent… enough. His mother in the portrait saw his snicker and she sneered at him, "Well, he just looks like you, boy. And you're not even there to encourage him. What a devil…"

"Yeah," James smirked at his mother, "it runs in blood, right?"

His mother laughed, "Supposedly." Then she looked at her family in amazement. "Okay, young one, it's nice to meet you. Now I would go to the _main house _to share this good news. Don't forget to visit us!"

And the woman went, leaving her portrait to nowhere. It made Harry confused and try to peek into the corner of the portrait, but his father explain to him,

"She's just travel to another portrait of hers. In this world, portraits of people who had died can do that." He gestured his son to follow him into another corridor.

"She's died? When was it happened?"

"Ten years ago. Now her portrait remains in Potter Main House, where my cousin Melanie lived with her husband, Rabastan Lestrange, and my Aunt, Megan Potter. They are the only people that left in my family."

"What happened with other?"

James smiled sadly at Harry, "Most of them was died." It was hurt when Harry saw his father clouded eyes, "but the war made all of Pureblood families united. Only Ten Families left, so we're become one big family."

"What is the Ten Families?"

"Ten Families was the Pureblood Wizarding Family who had their last pureblood heir** alive. You will meet several of them at your birthday party. They're our allies."

"How about the other? Are they our enemy?"

James laughed at his son worry face, "of course not. They are our acquaintance, too, but we thought you should meet with our nearest relatives first. Too much stranger to introduce will make you confused, son."

James stopped at one of the doors. Then he pointed at the double door in the end of the corridor, saying it was their room, so if anything happen Harry can just go there. 'Just knocked first or it'll be your own problem if we're in the middle of _something_' he said, and get yelled 'Gross!' from his son. Then James opened his son bedroom door, inviting Harry to come in and chuckled as the boy gaped again.

Harry can't help it but stared wide eyes at his new bedroom. It's like _Princess Room_in fairytales with huge bed with canopy and white curtains, long and big armoires, not to mention a thick white rug on white colored marble floor. Everything in this room is white, and bright. Heavy decorated gold curtains covered the tall windows to give an accent, and he had his own bathroom. Even Dudley wouldn't complaint to sleep in this girly bedroom! This is heaven!

James saw his son's attitude in amusement and let him snoop around for minutes, before calling the house elf, "Buff!"

Harry stopped his attempt to peer into his wardrobe, and stiffed at the sight in front of him. There is a creature in green and red cloth standing beside his father. It has smaller figure than him, with big eyes and long pointed ears.

"Is he Santa's elf?" Harry asked curiously.

"No." James said in amusement, "of course not, honey. He's our house elf, Buff."

Harry stepped near and smiled lightly to the creature, "Hi, I'm Harry." He said excitedly, "Father, is he a toys maker?"

"He's not work here for that purpose."

"Then what he'd do?"

"He'll serve you anything. All you have to do is ask."

"Really?" Harry face brightened, "I want cookies!"

The house elves nodded, before disappeared and popped back a minute later, "this is your cookies, young master."

"Yay!" Harry grabbed his cookies, and after that, the father and son remained in bedroom. They spending time chatting, as Harry told his father about his previous life, and how he adored baseball game. Heard this, his father told him back about Quidditch, a famous Wizarding game. Just by explanation only, Harry wanted to play it badly, so tomorrow morning James promised to teach him using the flying broom.

"It's time for you to sleep, Harry." Tom appeared in front of bedroom door, and the pleasant conversation must end now. As Harry prepared himself to bed, his parents waited by his side until the brunette tucked under his comforter.

"It's such a long night..." Harry laughed lightly when the tiredness take over his body. James chuckled at his son, "I agree with you, son."

"Now sleep already..." Tom bent over to kissed Harry forehead.

Harry gasped at the disturbing pain over the kiss. But, the warmness and the nice scent from Tom slowly eased the electric pain so he kept smiling while his eyes drifted into deep sleep, "promise me..." he whispered.

"What promise, little one?" his parents asked together.

The sweet, lovely smile on him widened, "promise me when I wake up, you'll still stayed by my side..."

Tom and James threw a glance at each other, as the same smile drew on their face, "we'll promise."

And with that Harry let the sleep take over his consciousness...

* * *

**A/N: **

***I don't know where Potter House is, and I even doubt it was existed. So I put them in land named **_**Winchestershire**_**. Please don't ask me where it is exactly, I don't know it either… it's only in my imagination… **

****Some Pureblood Family married with muggle-born so their heirs are Half-Blood. Only Ten Families restricted their heir for only married with another pureblood. **

**So, what do you think? Too much surprise?**


	5. Chapter 5: Unofficial Date

**Disclaimer: Not Mine.**

**Title: Harry Potter and Secret Past**

**Warning: Mature, Slash, MPreg, AU**

**A/N:**** Thank you for the reviews! I know it still have so many grammatical errors but I can't wait to see your reaction over this chapter! So I posted it! Please enjoy read and review!  
**

* * *

It started with a beautiful morning.

Tom smiled, as he watched Harry sleeping figure. It was an adorable sight, yet so painful because he never thought this day when he can see his son again, would ever come. Almost for ten years, Tom lived in mask of happiness just for James and the _family_, while inside he felt numb over this empty life. It such a torture to have a child, yet he can't see him, touch him, and the worst, he must leave the boy alone with the strangers.

A few days ago, Tom sat at the same spot in here, imagining that Harry was tucked under the comforter, sleeping in peace as he watched his son in awe.

Now it's like his dream comes true. His little one is back. The source of the light in his dulled eyes… a beautiful being who keeping his sanity from breaking away… the one that bringing life back to him…

"My little angel…" Tom whispered softly, his eyes never left the boy as the tears rundown across his cheek. With a slow movement, Tom caressed Harry face, whispered the numb spell so the boy wouldn't get hurt over his touch. Then he kissed Harry, and closed his eyes while his trembled lips murmured softly, "I promised to never leave you to strangers again. Whatever happened, mother and father will protect you …"

_So please be happy and never cried in pain anymore. You're safe now. You will always be safe in your own home, surrounded by us who loved you. And, if you promised to live in happiness, all of us promised to live only for your happiness._

"Also, don't forget that he had an 'Evil Lord' as his father." A low murmur came from the man who sat behind his back.

The cerulean blue eyed man chuckled, when a muscled hand circled around his waist. He knew this scent, a familiar scent of his husband aftershave, mixed with his own intoxicating scent. It always made Tom never tired to melt into these arms, seeking for safety and craved to be loved.

"You're such a turn on,_ Lovely_."

It was a usual morning greets from James, and Tom wondered why it made him blushed now. Is it because a husky voice caressed his ears, or the warmness of his husband around him?

"What do you want?" he asked lowly, and got a few light kiss under his jaw line as an answer. "James…" he gasped. It's not fair. He's not supposed to melt under his husband's few kisses, few touches, or the fact that he craved for more…

"Hmm?"

Tom eyes turned to see Harry, "James… he's not my imagination anymore, right?" he said with sad face, "I hope he never leave us anymore…"

"He wouldn't." James embraced his lover tightly, his teal blue eyes dulled with mixed emotion, and the usual smile slipped from his face, leaving his hurt to be seen only by Tom. It was hard for James too, to let Harry left them and lived with Dursley. James loved Harry more than anything else, because the boy was the proof of their love. The greatest gift Tom and James ever had.

"Don't worry, _Lovely…_" He planted a kiss over his husband's temple, "He wouldn't leave, because this is his place to come home…"

Suddenly a soft groan came from Harry, and his parents turned to see him as the boy stretched his body to relax his muscle.

Harry slowly opened his green eyes. It was an amazing sleep, with an amazing dream about becoming a magical being with the parents that loved him so much. And the rush of excitement poured into him at the figures he saw first time in the morning.

His parents are there, hugging each other while smiled back at him, keeping their promise to stay and never left him again. Harry felt at ease, as Tom' hand trailed his black midnight hair while the man murmured softly,

"Welcome home, Harry..."

_And make our dreams comes true..._

* * *

Diagon Alley looked more busy than usual, as the summer ended and the school will start soon. People came and busying themselves to prepare the new terms in autumn. Especially the muggle-born wizards that never came here before and spent their time gaped and praised about how lucky to be the part of this _fantastic_ shopping district.

And that's why he hated to go outside.

He liked shopping, but he hated crowded place. It's horrible to pass by crowds and get into body contact. Especially with _them _who's not a Pureblood. It's like, the touch tainted everything in him. The smell poisoned him.

Actually, only a few people he could tolerate to be his acquaintance. Like Ron and Blaise, or his scattered-brain cousin…

Draco hardly making friend, even if his father encourage him to socialize, to have many connection so he shouldn't have a hard way to keep them at their high status. Whatever. Draco didn't really into his family fortune, but as a Firstborn, his father making sure he'll bear family name seriously. It was boring life, but he didn't have another purpose in his life yet so he let his parents do as they liked.

"You know, if you didn't like crowd, you can always come at the summer." The witch in front of him startled Draco from his thought. Madam Malkin sighed, as she took his measurements.

"I grew three inch at summer. My robe would be smaller at the end of the month." He explained calmly. The woman sighed again. Typical Malfoy. They'd always think first and do later, put a serious mask on their face, also never joked and hardly laughed. It was different from Weasley. Sadly, Weasley hardly visit her store. Rumors said they prefer muggle clothes and had their robes tailored from muggle too. What a unique family!

Suddenly, the bell at the door rang, drawing attention from the two occupants in the shop. Draco grumbled about someone stupid who didn't know the meaning of the 'closed' sign. His father paid this shop to serve him in private. This idiot person shouldn't barge in as he liked.

"Excuse me? Is this shop really closed?"

* * *

"So this is the Leaky Cauldron…" Harry looking at the sight in front of him with awe, "when you said the name, I didn't think it will be this neat." The boy smiled pleasantly at the place they flooed into. It was a spacious pub with inn at the upper building. Rounded table covered in white sheet spread across the place, surrounded by the old chairs. Wooden material covered most of the interior, played in gradation over the dark and light component so it such a cozy and nice place for hanging out!

"Years ago, this place was resembled its name, but after previous owner die in war, one of your aunt, Bella, take over business and make this place a better inn." James said with smile plastered on his face.

"Aunt Bella?"

"Yes, she's one of our nearest families, Bellatrix Lestrange." He pointed at the bar, where a black haired woman stood there, pouring some coffee into the cup. Harry winced. What a gothic witch! She wore a black Victorian gown, her nails painted in black, and her lipstick was black too. How could she adapt her attires with this pleasant place?

James chuckled when he saw Harry frowned, "Relax… she's maybe a little eccentric, but she's nice. Just… don't stare at her hair. They're A-L-I-V-E-ouch!"

With an irritated face, Tom smacked his husband in the back of the head, "James! Don't start this again. This morning you already make him scarred for life!"

"Mother, I'm not scarred for life-…" Harry grumbled lowly, while his memory turned back to their morning time in Potter House.

"Oh stop saying that bravely, Harry, I heard your cries."

"But Harry was right, _lovely_. He's not scared over that toy. And It's not my fault that when I taught Harry to fly with broom at the back lawn, I saw you seduced me in your sexy bathrobe, from our bloody window…"

"I don't think giving me a cursed broom was part of the lesson…" Harry narrowed his eyes to James, "and stop leaking so much information… you'll give me a horrid nightmare, Father."

"He's right and I'm not seducing you, James! I just wanted to take a _proper _bath when you came to me and left your own son with one of your stupid prank." Tom hissed at James.

"Well, it's still your fault." James snickered. Tom growled back at his husband, while Harry just rolled his eyes. What a wicked parents he had!

At that time, a wooden door from the backyard opened and turned Harry attention from his parents. His green emerald eyes narrowed, "is that one of your guests last night, mother?" Harry asked when he saw a silvery blond haired man come into the pub with an elegant looking blond haired woman. His parents turned to the Malfoy, who immediately spotted the Potter family that stood in front of the fireplace. Then, the blond woman smiled at them.

"Yes, he is. Let me introduce you to them." Tom said as he nodded at the woman's greeting, and tugged Harry' hand to where the Malfoy had been seated at the rounded table. The blond man nodded at his mother in such formal greet while the woman smiled gently at both of Tom and Harry, "thank you for inviting us to your little one's party." She said in soft, adorable voice.

Tom took a seat across the blond man and gestured Harry to sit beside him. When Harry had been seated, the boy almost screamed in horror as he saw his father already sat near the blond woman. _Father, are you an assassin?  
_

"It's our pleasure too, Cissa." Tom smiled back at the woman, "and now I want you to meet my boy. Harry, open your hood, please…"

Again, Harry didn't even realize that he had his hood on. But he opened it as his mother said to him, "Harry, this is Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They are one of our nearest relatives."

Harry stared at both blond and nodded awkwardly. He didn't know any noble greets so he mimicked Lucius move. The blond man seems pleased by his greeting, but Harry surprised as the blond woman, Narcissa, rose from her seat and hugged him, "Oh, our little baby, look at you! You were grown up to be so pretty and cute. I want to eat you alive!" Harry frowned at the informality that woman showed, "Oh, Harry, did you remember me? Aunt Cissa? Once I've gave you this Ruby Fragrance, a perfume that smelled like your mother's scent."

_Ruby Fragrance?*_ "Umm, was it placed in red crystal perfume bottle?"

"Yes it is. Do you still having it?"

"Not anymore. I lost it." He felt guilty at the Narcissa dimmed face."B-but I remember you. Yeah, it's one of _that**_ dream. I remembered someone with lighten hair gave the perfume to me. Was that you?"

"I know you would remember me! Oh such a poor boy! Do you know, Harry? I gave it to you so you wouldn't cry while you miles away from Tom. So you could still sleep at night even if Tom was not there to snuggle you…" Narcissa said in sad tone, but her eyes stared at Harry lovingly, "but now it almost over, right?"

Harry smiled happily, "yeah. It'll be over soon. Thank you for the perfume…"

Narcissa hugged Harry again, cuddled the brunette in joy while Tom just sneered at the sight.

"Why he remembered Cissa while he didn't remember me?" Tom pouted at the two men beside him, "And it just because the stupid perfume... He should remember me from my scent only, right? But he-…" he ranted lowly, much to Lucius and his husband amusement.

Tom was jealous.

"I agree with you." Lucius nodded at Tom, "besides, your son will have a trauma if Cissa kept hugged him tightly like that. Cissa." Lucius called as he turned to his wife.

"… You can call me Aunt Cissa and Uncle Luce for my husband. Say it, Harry. I want to hear your cute voice…"

Tom glared at Lucius. Seems his jealousy grew bigger...

"Cissa." Lucius cleared his throat and tried to call her wife again, "you'll kill him."

Said woman turned to his husband, before realized that she almost make Harry fainted from being squeezed by her. With a sheepish smile, she returned Harry to the Tom's side, and sat back beside her husband, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, but he was so adorable I can't help but want to cuddle him…"

James chuckled lightly, "it's okay, Cissa, we all missed our little Harry." He said as he ran his long finger to mess with his son's hair. Harry winced at the pain, but he masked it perfectly with a blushing smile. Despite the irritating pain, his father first touch was great. It promised him many things, and one of it was protection.

"Tell me, what did you do in Diagon Alley?" Tom asked the Malfoy.

Lucius replied calmly, "same thing like you did."

"Hmm, so it's true. _He _didn't want to buy his robes till the end of the month."

"Yes. _He _complained about _his_ height, didn't care _his_ parents advice to prepare _his_ school equipment early. Ungrateful brat. Thank Merlin we have house elves, or I'll never stepped my feet inside _his_ room because it would be totally mess." Lucius mumbled under his breath, "and I let _him_ bought _his _things alone. It's such a nuisance for us to walk at Diagon Alley nowadays."

"Why?" James asked.

Lucius stared at the couple across him, "Muggle-born are everywhere. Rumors said this year students in Hogwarts most are muggle-born. And it must be true, because I never saw a lot of muggle walked in Diagon Alley before today."

"Really?" Tom looked irritated, when James just lost in thought, "I don't want to go there, but we need to buy Harry' robes and wand."

Harry furrowed his eyebrows? What happen? Why they look disturbed by this _muggle-born_ thing?

Harry wanted to ask his parents about his thought, but he heard Tom sighing, "Then I'm out of this. One or two muggle is enough friends for me. James, you should accompany Harry by yourself. I'll wait here with Luce and Cissa. I can't stand in crowded alley, surrounded by muggle scent everywhere…"

Narcissa sneered in disgust. "It's true. _They_ smelt the worst…" the woman face turned into blank mask that made Harry stiffened on his seat. _Was her cheerfulness before just an act?_

"No."

A malicious grin suddenly appeared on James face as he shook his head and replied calmly, "I can't do that. I hate muggle."

All of the people at the table narrowed their eyes to James, "since when?" they chorused.

"Since now." James took a glance over Harry, who stared back at him in cold glaze. The boy knew his father already pulled another prank to him. But he need robes and wand to started school and his mother couldn't really help him right now while he had this _muggle-phobia…_

What's wrong with muggle-born anyway? Why these parents thinking bad about them?

"Indilwen was a muggle-born." James stated calmly to Harry, as if he could heard his son unspoken question, "a wizard that born in muggle (non-magical human) family, and for your information, the war ten years ago was between Pureblood and Muggle-born so you must realized by now why all of us acted like this."

_It made everything clear now, thank you, Father…_

He sighed. He knew how big this Dark Witch matter influenced his family, so he didn't want to push them. Maybe he could have a permission to go to Diagon Alley by himself, without made his father and mother felt so traumatic over muggle-born… even if he didn't really believe his father dislike muggle. It must be a prank.

"I think I can walk by myself." Harry announced.

"NO!" there is objection from two voice, Tom and Narcissa. Lucius just spare a glance towards James. He wondered what the wizard had thought to send his own child to the Diagon Alley alone. It must be something…

"But I'm not a baby, I can do that. I'm just need to search two shops, and going back here. How difficult is that?" Harry pouted at the two mothers.

"No, you will get lost!"

"I'm not that stupid! Besides, this is just one alley, right? I have come to many shopping malls with huge spaces and I'm never got lost there."

"He had a point." Lucius nodded at Harry.

"Luce, don't agree with him!" Narcissa poked his husband's arm.

Tom glared at his son, but, before he can say anything to scolded Harry, he saw amusement sparkled in James eyes. Then he narrowed his eyes, tried to think what kind of prank his husband pulled right now. It must be a prank, because Tom knew James will never throw Harry into serious danger.

"Okay." Tom rose from his seat, "I will let you go, Harry, but you need to go back here as soon as possible." He had an urge to keep his son's here when he saw Harry nodded firmly. Tom bit his lower lips, "Now, I'll show you the way."

He led his son to the backyard, and stopped when they faced a brick wall. Without speaking, Tom dragged a few bricks, before tapped his wand to the wall (Harry stared in amazement when he saw his mother's white beautiful wand) and the bricks pushed open, revealing a huge archway.

"That's Diagon Alley." Tom pointed at the other side of the arch, and surprised by his son first impressions over the crowded place.

"It's dirty."

Tom covered his mouth by hand, suppressing his urge to laugh. Oh, what a lovely son he had. "Well, it's shopping district. It supposed to be crowded and chaotic. Just keep your hood on," Harry put on his hood, "because it'll be a mess if people spotted you, especially bad people. But, most of the crowd is muggle-born, it's easy for you to blend in." Tom trailed off.

Then he took a deep breath, "Ok. You need to search for Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasion and Ollivanders's for your wand. Has your father taught you about using Wizarding money?" Harry nodded, and Tom gave him a pouch, "take this with you, honey, and be safe."

Harry took the pouch and put it in his backpack. He let Tom hugged him, before he stepped into the archway. The moment after he stepped in, the archway moved to completely being a bricks wall again. _Damn, I forgot to ask how to go back there,_ he cursed mentally. The boy just stood for a moment, before he walked on the cobbled path as his eyes trailed over the shops eagerly. Despite its dirty surrounding, Harry found that every shop was unique, so he took his time for sightseeing in the alley. Sometimes later he arrived at the Madam Malkin's shop, and narrowed his eyes at the sign 'closed' hanging on the door.

"Is she crazy? Closed her shop in the middle of the day, when she would have a lot of customers." Harry stood in front of the door, as he murmured to himself, before touched the doorknob and braved himself to come in and asked the shop owner directly.

* * *

"Excuse me? Is this shop really closed?"

The voice hit straight into Draco' mind. It's the high pitched annoying voice that always curious over anything. He hated that voice, because it haunted his dream after their last meeting. And now, hearing that voice again make the blond headed boy froze on his stool, as he saw Madam Malkin walked to the newcomer.

"I'm sorry, my dear, but we were already booked." Madam Malkin said this to a muggle boy with grey muggle hooded jacket, and blue knee-lenght jeans. The boy was looking at her in nervous glance now. _Such an adorable boy_, she thought, _I wish I had this angel as my son…_

"Oh, so your shop was already booked. I will tell mother-…" Harry turned to face the door, when he heard a familiar voice called him.

"You can stay here, _Mia_."

Harry stilled. In seconds, memories came back into him like a slide show. He knew this voice. This voice belonged to a certain blond he met last night. 'The Blond Prince'. The one who made Harry couldn't even forget one word he'd said or one single thing of his appearance. The only one who said his eyes was beautiful, and the culprit that made Harry said _those_ weird things to his father this morning.

Draco nodded at the gaped face of Madam Malkin, gave his permission for her to let Harry stayed here. He knew the reason of her ridiculous state. Malfoys hardly shared.

Madam Malkin stunned, she didn't even think Draco Malfoy wanted to stay in the same room with a muggle, or interacted with any of them. _This is wicked!_ Then Madam Malkin gasped, _or I just had a day-dream… right… it's only my imagination-…_

"Please continue, Ma'am. I don't have all day…" Draco gestured Madam Malkin to continue measured him, "and come here, _Mia_. Don't be afraid." He stated to Harry now. Madam Malkin stepped forward to measure Draco again, still in her shocked face.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows, felt a little insulted over Draco words, "I'm not afraid of you." But he stepped forward and stood a few feet away from Draco, "and my name is not _Mia_."

Surprisingly, Draco just chuckled, "I'll call you whatever I wanted." Then he threw Harry a side glance, "so, are your eyes still green?"

Harry sulked. He didn't like the way Draco chuckled. It made him blushed and slowly, he lost his control over himself again, just like he did the last night. And now the blond talked about his eyes again, it just annoyed him more, "Yes. Why did you ask?"

Madam Malkin finished measured Draco, and now she took off the measured garment from Draco's body.

"I already said it to you. Your eyes are beautiful."

_Stop saying that!_

Harry gritted his teeth, as he said in irritated tone, "You know, these eyes are cursed. They put strong spell on it so I couldn't touch my parent without being struck by pain! And it's hurt like hell! So don't say it is beautiful anymore!" the boy snapped at Draco.

But Draco just murmured in bored tones, "It's such a shame, _Mia_. Because you'll just become a _scar-headed _kid with dulled eyes, without that pretty emerald…"

Harry snapped angrily, "I'm not ugly!"

The blond just smirked, and he didn't answer immediately. He just stood back facing the huge mirror, when Harry watched him in rage. What an ass! That blond sure a horrible prince! Harry felt disgusted that he almost fancied the bastard! And what he called Harry? A scar-head?

"I didn't say you're ugly." Draco simply stated, "I just didn't find anything interesting other than your eyes."

Madam Malkin raised an eyebrow at Draco statement. Sure it must be a lie, because everything from the hooded boy was interesting for her. And the angry voice was lovely too!

"I know you had the same thought with me." The blond head continued, "Because you put your hood on, so people wouldn't know who you are, or what you've need to _disguised_ on your head."

Suddenly, a bag threw over his head, followed by a frustrated yell, "You're a bastard!"

Madam Malkin just standing still, watching with widened eyes at the sight 'a Malfoy got a muggle backpack on his head'. It sure left her speechless.

Then she saw the brunette ran, immediately went out from her store with teary eyes. Supposed he was crying now. _How could you, Malfoy, making that adorable boy crying…_

"Is he crying?"

Madam Malkin eyes widened at the gloomy face of Draco Malfoy. The old-woman inhaled a deep breath as she nodded slowly.

_Just… how many times I need to be surprised by a Malfoy today?_

"Supposed I'm joked with him too much…" Draco trailed his gaze out of the shop door, "Can you send my robes to Manor? I need to go now," Draco said as he saw the garment in Madam Malkin arms.

She nodded again. And she did nothing even after Draco slid out from her store door, changing the closed sign so Madam Malkin can have her customer again. It still noon, after all.

Draco stood in front of Madam Malkin shop. His eyes turned to the muggle bag in his hand, then to the owner, who crying in front of the bricks wall beside the shop. His hood already opened, revealing his gorgeous wild black hair.

Harry still sobbed silently, when he felt someone approached him.

"You are beautiful, _Mia_."

Harry eyes widened, as a hand lifted his hood to put it on his head, "and it was dangerous if you showed it now, so I prefer you to keep your hood on."

Suddenly, Harry felt warmer, both in his heart and his face. Without turned he mumbled softly, "don't call me scar-head…"

"Then don't call me a bastard." Draco murmured lowly.

His deep voice make Harry giggled, "Can't help it. You're a bastard." He said as he turned, and face Draco. "Why are you here?" he asked after they just stood in silence for a moment.

"I have the same reason like you." Draco said as they took a glance over Madam Malkin shop, "and you better get in there, before it's getting crowded."

Harry smiled at the shop, "it's okay. I can always book it like you did."

"Sure." Draco nodded, before passed Harry's backpack to its owner, "I need to go. My parents waited me at Leaky Cauldron."

"Ah, I met them before - Your mum can't stop cuddling me - and, actually, my parents waited at Leaky Cauldron too. They let me wandered here alone."

Draco eyes narrowed, "are you sure? You know, it's your first time here and yet you wandering alone…"

"I know," Harry shared him a knowing look, "they must be hidden somewhere and watching me embarrassed myself."

"What a horrible parents." Draco sneered, his face turned into bored mask he usually had on, "then, how about I'm going with you? Looks like you didn't even buy anything since you went here." He went back to the shop, followed by Harry.

"Ah, you're right about that." Harry nodded, "how did you know?"

Draco changing the shop sign again, "Don't wander alone while putting a confused look on your face. People will think you're from a deserted village…"

"Well, I'm sorry for never came here and never saw amazing shops like these before!"

Draco gave a pouch of money at Madam Malkin as he stood in front of her, "At least act like Pureblood, _Mia_. You're from two ancient Pureblood families. Looking at you right now, I bet even Madam Malkin will think you as a muggle-boy who got lost from your parents."

"What? You're a Pureblood?" Madam Malkin said in shocked face, again, "what is your family name then?"

Before Harry could answer, Draco threw a deathly glare at Madam Malkin to silence her, "You shall measure him, Ma'am, immediately." He ordered, and then walked to take a seat in the corner and watching Harry, as Madam Malkin inhaled a deep breath, again. She really need her calm right now, because it's always patience first when she talk with _any_ Malfoy.

"Hi, how are you today?" Madam Malkin smiled at Harry as she put the garment over the boy and began the measurement.

"Horrible." Harry pouted. His eyes glanced at the gloomy bastard who kept watching him with those dangerous silver grey eyes, "this is my first time here but my parents pulled a prank to me, then I bumped into a blond bastard, and I cried twice this morning."

Madam Malkin chuckled at him, "at least you have company now."

"When the first time you crying today, _Mia_?" Draco asked.

"I told you my name wasn't _Mia_. And… it was when father taught me to fly with a broom. He let me hanging upside down for half an hour…with a cursed broom! He modified it so it couldn't really fly! It just rose a few feet from the ground, and then the broom started to jump wildly!" Harry remembered it and shook his head rapidly, "I'll never let him teach me anything again. I'll be damned!"

"What a terrible experience! Your father must be a totally prankster. Tell me, is his name Sirius?" Madam Malkin asked.

Harry look confused at her, "Sirius who?"

"So it's not him then. Is his name James?"

"Yes." Harry nodded, "you know him-?"

"Merlin, you're Harry Potter!" Madam Malkin hugged him immediately, cooed and cuddled him till Harry sure, if he revealed his identity again, he'll get any woman cuddled him like he's a baby boy, "I can't believe it! Last time Tom brought you here, you're so tiny and now you grew up and have this pretty face, I think-…"

Someone cleared his throat, make Madam Malkin realized that they're not alone. There's a Malfoy here, brooding on his seat while sent them a deadly glare. Madam Malkin retreated back, because she knew it's her end if she made a Malfoy angry. The Malfoy could ruined her life easily, till she begged for the death. She didn't know if it's true, but rumors said Malfoy was the back up behind the Ministry. A family that had a ruling power in every aspect in the Wizarding World.

And this _Mia_-thing, first Madam Malkin thought it was Harry' name, but it should be clear by now. Malfoy only called someone by a pet-name, if the person was important like a bestfriend or... a fiancee... _but they're too young for engaged right? So they must be a bestfriend then. _

"Okay, it's finished." Madam Malkin took the garment from Harry and passed it to her assistance. By this time, Harry looked at Draco and grumbled softly, "okay, stop staring… or I'll make you pay for it."

Draco smirked in amusement, "how much?"

Harry glared at him. He didn't believe Draco know what he meant, "You know, you're eleven. You shouldn't act like teenager yet."

"You act like one, _Mia_." Draco crossed his arms over his chest, "supposed it was the muggle world that poisoned your mind. I knew this stuff. Ron had it in his home. It called television."

Harry stared at Draco in surprise, "w-well, yeah, actually I like to watch drama." He didn't know wizard knew about muggle technology. It was weird, especially when he heard it from a Pureblood, who supposed to dislike muggle...

Draco continued to smirk, "Sure. I can see that."

His voice heated Harry cheeks again, so the brunette began staring at everything in the shop except Draco. He stood at his position, drowning in awkward silence before Madam Malkin turned to them.

"I guess this one will be delivered too, right?" Draco gave her a firm nod, "then it will deliver immediately to Potter House."

"No," Harry shook his head as he put on his jacket. He took it off earlier so Madam Malkin could measured him easier. "I'll take it now. I don't want to make you delivered it. I can bring it myself."

Draco chose this time to stood and murmured, "I'll wait outside." Before he opened the shop door and standing beside it.

"But Mr. Malfoy-…"

"He's not the one who wore my robes! He didn't have any right…"

"Mr. Malfoy paid your robes, my dear."

Ten minutes later, Harry stormed out from the store, his eyes glaring dagger at Draco as he pointed his finger at the blond boy, "listen, I have money too and I'm capable to take care of myself so you shouldn't act like a gentleman and paid everything for me! People think about me as a baby, so don't make me felt more pathetic than that!"

Draco just replied it by putting Harry hood on and said, "I brought more than one money pouch. It's not a big matter." His face still in bored mask, "what do you need next?"

Harry gritted his teeth, "you sucks!" he yelled in rage, "how could you kept calm like that for a long time? Are you even a human?"

"I'm a wizard and I just have the _ability _to keep myself low profile. Didn't need a smart brain to figure that, but I think your case's a little different,_ Mia._" He stated calmly.

_What a bastard!  
_

"Stop calling me that! And I'm not stupid!"

"No one said you're stupid." Draco leaned closer and grabbed Harry right arm, "actually, you're a good actor. Bet you frustrated that I didn't act like you want me to."

Harry eyes narrowed, "what do you mean?"

"You're a spoiled kid, Potter. You wanted me to pamper you."

"I didn't think…"

"But I'm not a Prince Charming from _your world,_ so you're a little disappointed and that's why you irritated by my presence." Draco smiled mysteriously as he saw the pink tint spread over Harry cheeks, "so it's right then. Can we just drop this useless conversation and go to the next store?"

Harry didn't say anything. He just let Draco dragged him as they strode over the crowded alley. He drowned in his thought, admitting that what Draco had said was true. Still, the blond head's such a bastard! And why he called Harry so formal now, when minutes ago he always babbled about this _Mia-_shit?

"You know, you can call me Harry." Finally, Harry opened his mouth.

His suggestion make Draco chuckled lightly, "Thank Merlin he spoke." The blond boy said in mocking tone. "I don't want to know how long we'll wander here without destination."

Harry pouted, "You're a totally complicated person, _blond-head_."

But he can't help the blush that reddened his face when the said blond turned to smirk at him, "well, at least you didn't call me bastard."

"You are."

"Yes I am," Draco stared at Harry with amusement sparkled in his silvery grey eyes, "are we into this again?"

There is a long pause, before Harry shook his head and pointed at one of the shop, "there. Mother said about getting me a wand…"

Draco turned to the Ollivander's shop, and then nodded at Harry direction. As they walked closer to the shop, Draco stopped holding his arm, and let Harry opened the shop door. Just then, the brunette gestured him to stay outside. When Draco gave him questioning look, Harry just smiled sweetly and said in sarcasm, "You shouldn't come in, _Draco…_ if you paid my things again people will start thinking we're on a date."

* * *

"It's a date."

"No."

"Oh, Tom, you should see how they interacted to each other. It's a date!" Narcissa said with blushed face, "and look, Draco even held Harry arm. How cute!"

Tom narrowed his eyes, "it's more like he dragged my son like a slave. Can we stop this, please? It's irritated me to saw Harry blushed over that _brat_!" he whined to his husband. But James just smiled,

"No, _Lovely._" He shook his head, before gestured this group of adults to move in their disillusioned charm. "They're fun to observe."

Lucius sneered at the adults in front of him, and cursed their immaturity.

Tom hissed angrily at his husband, "James, you shouldn't do this to your own son!" But Narcissa spoke to him in enthusiasm, "I agree with James, Tom. Let's keep watching them."

Tom groaned.

They walked in safe distance from their boys, watched them when Narcissa turned her eyes to Knockturn Alley absently and found a familiar man in green robe, walking there with a blond headed little boy. She tugged at Lucius robe, murmured softly to her husband, before Lucius looked at the same direction with her. Suddenly, an amusement glance shone in his eyes.

"I better check it out." He said as he nodded at Narcissa, before he disappeared to Knockturn Alley. Tom who still busying himself with ranting to James, didn't know Lucius had gone.

"You know, it still surprising me Draco initiated to accompany him." Narcissa said to the couple.

"Cissa, it's more like Harry didn't have a choice except to be dragged-not accompanied-by that brat…" Tom grumbled softly.

"No, they were enjoying their time together." Narcissa laughed softly. "I never saw Draco so attracted to someone before. The boy was too… grumpy. He preferred to be alone. That's why no one really can stand him for more than ten minutes. It's great that Harry can make him enjoy socializing."

"Right." James smiled lightly, "they're made a good friend." Then he turned to his husband to ease the annoyance on Tom's face, "see, they are just friend, _lovely,_ it still a long journey for them to copulate so don't worry about that."

"Copulate?" Tom hissed in shock, while Narcissa burst into another laughed, "YOU EXPECTED MY BABY TO COPULATE WITH _HIM_?" he pointed at the said blond.

James shook his head, "of course not. Not yet, I said. They needed to have their cocks worked properly before they can fuck each other like bunnies."

"JAMES HOW COULD YOU –… STOP PUTTING IMAGES INTO MY HEAD!"

"Why? I think they would be a lovely couple." Narcissa giggled with blushed face. James winked at the woman to gave his thanks.

Tom gaped at both of unashamed adults, "Merlin, I'm married a monster…"he whispered in fearful tone, "how could you think about our son like some barbarian… like a muggle… HE'S A PUREBLOOD, JAMES! FROM A BLOODY NOBLE FAMILIES!" his face contorted in horror, much to James' pleasure. The taller man can't stop laughing at the face his husband made.

"Am I missed something?"

The trail of laugh stopped, when their attention turned into the fourth person who raised an eyebrow at the sight in front of him. Tom looked paler than usual, as James and Narcissa laughed badly at the Slytherin Heir.

"Ah, Luce. We just have some fun here. Where are you by the way?" James grinned at his friend.

Lucius just shrugged, "meeting a friend. It's a long time since he left us to go on a mission…"

James eyes widened, as if he knew who Lucius had talked about, "So he's back in England… do you asked him to attend our party?"

"Yes I invited him. But he said he needed to finish his last mission, including the blond haired boy he brought here. And no, Cissa, it's not his son even if they had the same hair. You should know he's far from being a family man. The boy parent is his client, and he had this job to escort the boy to Knockturn Alley."

Narcissa pouted in displeasure.

"Who's we're talking about?" Tom narrowed his eyes. He didn't like to be neglected from the conversation.

"It's our dear _Guardian_, Tom. He's back after three years mission in Bulgaria." Narcissa explained it to Tom who sulked. Suddenly, a happy smile appeared on Tom's face replaced his pout.

"Finally!" He said in relief, "It's really horrible for me when James had been left by his _Guinea Pig_. Now the man is back and I'm free from being a test subject to his stupid experiments."

James chuckled, "what are you saying? You're my best test subject, _lovely_!" he tried to throw his hand over Tom shoulder, but…

"Don't touch me! I'm still angry with you!" Tom hissed at him.

"Okay. Can I kiss you instead?"

"No! We're in crowd!"

"But we're invisible!"

Lucius turned to see his wife, "care to tell me what happened, Cissa?"

"Oh, it's really great, Luce. James said this-…"before she could say anything, they saw the boys stopped. Then Draco murmured something, maybe a sweet talk (Draco's expression is unreadable) because Harry blushed again and shouted back at him.

Draco said something again, and Harry finally pointed at Ollivander's. They walked to the wand shop, but stopped beside the door as Harry leaned over Draco, smiled sweetly to the blond headed boy before his lips opened to speak. Whatever he said, Draco just nodded and stood there. Waiting patiently as Harry opened the shop door and went in.

Just when the shop door swinging closed, the taller boy immediately hold it open so he can keep Harry in sight. For minutes he stood there, watch Harry with his narrowed silvery grey eyes. The boy stayed there in caution, as one of his pale hand held the door, and the other hand tucked deep inside his pocket, supposed it's where his wand had been stored.

He didn't care people stare at him in confused look. His eyes never left Harry and his hand still at their positions. Ready to make any harm even if he's just know a few simple hexes.

The parents left speechless.

"It's serious." Narcissa whispered in awe, "Draco must be serious."

Tom just gaped. He did it lately, gaped or whined or pouted, and lost his charisma as a nobleman. Poor Tom.

James grinned widely, "It's just as I expected. What a great son you have, Luce."

Lucius smiled, his eyes stared proudly at Draco, "yes. I think he must pass your 'Test'. It's just… such a dirty way for you to test him. Using your own son… even make your husband worried…"

James just shrugged in calm manner, "what else you expected me to do? I'm an 'Evil Lord'. 'Evil Lord' did right things in bad way."

Tom startled, and sudden realization came into him. He threw a side glance to his husband, "so you're not serious about copulating? This is just the 'Test', right?" he said in wary tone, while Lucius gave his wife a questioning look. Narcissa just chuckled and waved at him. She'll talk later.

"Of course, _Lovely_." James pulled Tom into his arms, "It's not like I wanted to give Harry to anyone. He's ours, right?"

A blush spread at Tom face when he heard that. In one loving movement he kissed James left cheek and whispered softly, "Yes, he's ours, _Gorgeous_…" he said with sweet smiled, making James cursed under his breath, promising some punishment for his 'test subject' to act so innocent in front of him, till…

"I think we need to go back, before they find us gone." Lucius drawled, succeed to stop the couple in front of him for grinding each other at Diagon Alley, surrounded by muggle and their filthy scents. Lucius didn't know about the Potter's but for him it's totally turned off.

Narcissa poked his husband chest, "be quiet, Luce, I'm watching here…" she said it while giggling like a young lady.

Lucius raised one of his eyebrows.

"Luce's right." Tom said before James could kiss him. Then he turned and saw Harry went out from Ollivander's, looked at his wand in awe, and then talking rapidly to express his happiness over the wand. While Draco just sighed – he stopped standing like he had an elephant stuck in his ass - before gestured the brunette to keep his wand inside his pocket.

"Okay." James grunted. He took a deep breath, before turned and walked back to Leaky Cauldron with other adults, "let's hope we can continue this later." He whispered huskily at Tom's hair.

Tom just laughed, as he circled his hand around James waist, "in your dream, Potter." He tucked his face to his husband neck and he inhaled a deep breath, in hope to ease his own desire. James scent always calmed him in many ways, and made Tom forgot he shouldn't lingered under someone's arms. At this time, he's not a Noble Pureblood. He's not Salazar Slytherin Heir. He's just Tom Riddle, who fall in love with the most gorgeous and deadly man in the world.

_Merlin, I__'ve __become such a lovesick puppy now._

"We can see it later, _lovely_. By the way Cissa, can you do a favor for me?" James asked suddenly, when they already stepped into Leaky Cauldron's backyard.

"Yes?"

"Can Bella and you do something about Harry' eyes? It's weird, but this morning he said to me that he wanted to keep his eyes green, after we dispel the curse."

Tom stilled.

"Why?" Narcissa furrowed her eyebrows and asked as they sat on their former desk, which had been saved thanks to Bellatrix.

"Yes, it's weird." Lucius said while took a side glance to Tom. Surprisingly, the brown haired man kept his mouth shut when he supposed to object whatever James had said. "Why he wanted to keep his eyes green?"

James felt the tension from his lover who sat silently beside him. He grabbed Tom, bring him to his chest to help calming his husband, "I didn't really know why. He kept his reason for himself." He said in serious tone, "but, I heard he mumbled something about _a certain blond_ that said his eyes beautiful…"

Immediately, everyone at the table turned at Lucius, and made Lucius gulped in anxiousness. _Damn you, James,_ he grumbled mentally when he saw Tom's death glare to him… even Narcissa sneered at him, questioning his sanity to take a Slytherin Heir as his enemy.

_Cissa, you shouldn't against me too!_ Lucius shouted mentally.

"Well, Lucius?" Tom growled. His voice was full with venom.

Lucius cleared his throat, "It's Draco." He replied in stiff voice. Then he felt so low by said the culprit's name immediately and preferred to save his own head than his son's life. Whatever. He can make another son. "He met with Harry last night."

Tom hissed something in different language - sounded like curses in Bulgarian- while James rubbed his back slowly and said, "I know, Draco is rude. It's in his blood." He said while winked at Lucius, "But we couldn't help it, _lovely_. It was Harry's choice."

"But that brat shouldn't persuade Harry. It's like my son fancied him and would do anything for him! Luce! Do something to your baby! He gave bad influence to my son!" Tom yelled. His eyes glowered in anger, because it's almost made his heart broken. Again. When he heard Harry didn't want his eyes to be changed, Tom world scattered and turned blank. Many thoughts appeared in his mind. _Why?_ He asked his mind, tried to find any possible reason. _Did__ Harry __dislike__ his eyes?_

Or, the happy, innocent yet devilish Harry, just only an act and, actually Harry were hated him… so the boy wanted to erase the only trait that resembled him as Tom beloved son.

What should he do if it was true? It'll make him back to his old-self. It'll make him more empty inside, to know that Harry aware about his existence, yet the boy didn't want him.

That negativity clouding over him, till he heard James said about a certain blond head. Right, it's clear now. Harry wouldn't think like that over him, because his son already trusted him and didn't blame him for everything had happened in the past. It must be influence from someone.

Lucius sighed tiredly, "I can't help it. I already engaged Draco into a long conversation, but he dared make it simple and short by said, 'Yes Father. I'll think about it.' Then he bowed and left. That ungrateful brat! Bet he never cared any single words I've ever said to him!"

Narcissa rubbed Lucius arms, soothed the frustration away from his husband. Then James nodded to the black haired woman to invite her to their table. Bellatrix Lestrange nodded back and dropped her black apron to the counter. Then she brought drinks to their table, before summoned more chairs and sat beside Narcissa,

"Well, well. Such an emotional meeting you had here. If the damned Sirius didn't warn me to wait till Harry's birthday before, I will be the first woman that greeted our little Harry, not this pathetic Narci!" she sneered at his sister, who gave back a smug smirk to her.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but we were in hurry before." James smiled at Bellatrix.

Bella threw a curious glance over James and Tom, "really?" she said in bored tone, "now where is he?"

"He's in Diagon Alley, with Draco."

A sinister smile appeared on Bellatrix face. Actually, it's just a normal smile for Bellatrix, but it looked mean because she had this cruel-witch face with pointed nose, thin lips, and the chaotic curly black hair. "Such a lovely couple." She said to Narcissa, "You know when they still babies, Draco such a whiner and always cried for seeking attention. Only when he met Harry, he stopped."

Narcissa smiled back at her, "Oh, I remembered that time. He just stopped because he saw another baby cried louder than him."

"Yes, and you two made Harry cried every time you saw him because you thought it was the cutest thing in the world." Tom grumbled.

"It is true. Harry' face when he cried was really cute!" the women chorused.

"Pardon me." Lucius interrupted the other grown-ups at the table that too occupied in useless conversation, "business first, please. I didn't want to spend my valuable time slouched here…"

The said adults silenced themselves.

"Thank you." Lucius looked please at them, "now, James, there is a potion for Harry' eyes, and Cissa can do it with Bella's help. Just make sure Harry really wanted it because this potion had permanent effect."

James nodded as Tom said, "I'll make sure to ask him properly. Maybe not today, but it will be done before his birthday."

"Great. Now I have this little idea including our dear _guardian_..."

"Wormtail?"

"Yes. I want to assigned him in another long-term guarding mission." Lucius began explaining to the adults at the table, "I want him to disguised himself and be the pet of our Pureblood heirs that entered their first year in Hogwarts."

"So he could monitored the boys activity in Hogwarts and he can report to us immediately if the boys are in danger. What a brilliant plan." James said it thoughtfully. But his husband who heard that plan just narrowed his eyes and murmured lowly, "I don't think so. He just come from a long mission, how could you assigned him for another mission already?"

"It's okay, Tom. Besides, he's our best guardian ever so I agree with Luce' idea." Narcissa said to convinced Tom.

"And he's good in disguise. I always wondered how he could do that perfectly." This come from Bella, who smirked while thinking about the guardian animagus form.

"Wait." The adult turned to looked at Tom as the man drawled, "Are you sure they'll sorted in the same House?"

The other adults spoke without thinking, "Yes."

"What if they sorted in separated House? Wormtail can't guard all of them."

"It's small percentage, actually. But, if that's happen, Harry can always be his guarding job top priority." Lucius said it calmly, "Because we don't know if Death Eater still after Harry or not, especially when they heard the boy is back in here."

"But I'm not sure Harry will take Wormtail as his pet."

"Why?" Bella chuckled darkly, "He's a cute little hamster. No one disliked hamster." She said this while throwing a glance over her little sister.

Narcissa looked stern. She murmured softly, "Actually, I do. They're stinks."

The black haired woman sneered, "You and your dog-nose, Cissa..."

Narcissa grumbled back at her, "At least I'm not the one who put the whole jungle on my head..."

"Stop it you two! Don't make any commotion here!" Tom hissed at his friends who had intention to grab their own wands, ready to duel. Then he turned to face James and Lucius, "It's up to you then, Luce. Just, don't give him to be Harry's pet. I'll not allowed it."

Lucius nodded, as they saw the back door swung open, revealing Harry and Draco who had arrived. The boys walked to the round table immediately after they spotted the parents.

"So, will you come to the party?" Harry asked the blond headed boy.

"Hmm."

"Promise?" The shorter boy gave Draco his little pinky. It such a childish way to promised each other, and girly enough so Draco didn't want to be caught doing it. Especially in front of his father. But, something wild in him, forced his mind to stop thinking and raise his pale pinky to linked with the brunette's finger.

"Promise." He said it tonelessly, felt so humiliated already by the sudden act. But his embarassment was paid, as he saw the blush crept over the brunette face. He smirked at the boy, before release the finger and walked to the parents table. Almost of the adults giving him questioning look, and he got an angry glare from Tom, but Draco didn't care. He just stood near his parents, and spoke calmly, "I'm done with my robes."

"Are you asked to sent it to Manor?" Narcissa asked. Draco just nodded at her. "Okay, let's go home then." The woman raised from her seat.

"Now, if you excused us…" Lucius said as he stood from the chair, while Harry just arrived and standing beside Tom, "I need to have another long discussion with my son."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. _Was__ father still into that boring conversation? _

James laughed at the confused look on Draco, "just make sure to tie him down this time, so he won't runaway." He said it carelessly, making the boys faces hardened. Draco looked stern, when Harry just paled at his standing position. The green eyed boy wondered. _What Draco had done that make Uncle Luce so angry?_

Lucius just nodded seriously, while Narcissa hugged everyone as her farewell. She hugged Harry for longer time, murmuring soft calming words over the frowned boy. Harry was so cute. He just met Draco recently, yet the boy already cared about her son.

"See you at the party, Harry."

"Okay, Aunt Cissa." Harry tried to smile, but his glance never left Draco, who already walked to the fireplace with Lucius. Narcissa shared an amusement smile over Harry' parents and Bella, before following his husband and son.

"So?"

Harry startled and turned his attention to the table. He sat across Bella, felt awkward at the adults who stared him intently.

"So... what?" the boy asked.

"You're really took your time, honey." James grinned. Harry nodded at his parents, "Yes. It's an amazing place. I never came into place like that before so I looked at the store one by one."

"Really? That's good then." Tom stared at Harry with curious look. He want to asked Harry immediately about Draco, but they are in public place so he save his question for later. Instead, the man turned to Bella, "Harry, meet Bellatrix Lestrange."

Harry just stilled for a moment. He didn't notice her so it was surprising him when he saw the woman sat with his parents, smirking at him. Okay, her smile was creepy, and now he could have a clearly look over her, the boy couldn't help but stare at her chaotic curly black hair. _Wow... _He thought _'it's sure the best place to hid anything... and the wand... is it her magic wand that stuck in the middle of her hair?'_

"Harry..." Tom elbowed his son, "it's rude to stare..."

Harry startled again, "ah..." He suddenly covered his mouth with his hand, "I-I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean to be rude…" he said this with reddened face.

Bellatrix just laughed. Then she reached out her hand to mess with Harry' black hair, "It's okay, sweetheart. Because you are cute, so I'll forgive you. By the way, you could call me Aunt Bella..."

Harry sighed in relief and smiled happily. Despite her weird appearance, Bellatrix had this warm hand and a nice scent around her, "Yes, Aunt Bella…" he said as he waited to be tackled by her, like Narcissa did to him before.

But Bellatrix just simply grinned, and turned to the parents, "have a lovely boy, don't you? How lucky. Mine is a little sour, just like his father…"

"Of course." Tom said haughtily, immediately forgot the tensed conversation they had before, "he's half of me. He's born to be lovely."

**

* * *

A/N: *****Ruby fragrance have the same concept with aromatherapy. The scent was for calming nerves.**

****Harry often had dream over his past, even if he counted it as nightmare. It will be explained later.**

**How about the date? I changed Draco character a little ****in ****here because I think had a pushy parents must tiring him at the point he didn't ****care**** over their lecture anymore. I hope you still like him after this.**

**I re-read my story from ch 1 and thought 'whoa, it was really horrible! How can I keep doing this?' Haha... I want to re-write it but my friend yelled at me, 'just continue the story!' so here I am, writing half of ch 6. I want to separated it in four parts, but I'm itched to tell what happen in school... hmmm... what should I do?**

**Anyway, Thank you for read and reviews! See ya!**


End file.
